Nothing is always something
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: Kag has a miko mom & a demon dad. Kag runs away from home to find her dad who abandoned them but soon forgets why she left home. She is 'seized' by Sesshomaru & forced to spar in a series of battles. Meanwhile, emotion's run wild and strange things occur.
1. Chapter 1

Simply Misunderstood

By: Inuyasha4ev

Prologue

"Hiroshi." Ayumi whispered. Who would believe that she, the miko of her village, had fell in love with the demon lord of the south. And now she was meeting him in their private place, which she had called him to. "I've got something to tell you." She gulped.

She had never feared him, which was the very reason he loved her. In fact, the first time they met, she spat in his face. And from that moment on, it was love.

FLASHBACK

Hiroshi walked through his forest, inspecting his land when he heard a shriek. Going towards it, he saw a young priestess easily killing off some of the lesser demons in his lands. She hardly even lifted a finger. He glared and growled at her. "Wench, how dare you come into my lands and purify my demons?"

"They attacked me. I simply defended myself." She tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her arms, squeezing hard. "Release me, my Lord." She said the title as though it were mud.

"Show respect. Bow to your alpha, human." He snarled, forcing her to the ground and squatting beside her as she pushed herself up. "Good submissive wench."

She glared up at him, anger rising within her. Staring into his face, Ayumi spat, smirking when it hit him.

He held a claw to the neck, licking the spit from his upper lip and smacking his lips. "Now tell me, why shouldn't I kill you, you disrespectful woman."

"It's simple, really." She smirked at him cockily, placing a dainty hand on his arm and stroking it. "You can't." She sent a small amount of purifying energy into his arm, grinning when it smoked and he jumped back.

He stared from his arm to her, his eyes suddenly locking on her large hazel ones. Sparks sizzled between the two. "You are right." he walked toward her, grabbing her hand. "But not for the reasons you think." Leaning down, he kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "Meet me here tomorrow when the sun is at it's highest. Until then, little miko." With that, he vanished from the area, leaving a very shocked priestess.

End

"Yes, Ayumi?" Hiroshi asked, settling his hands on his love's waist. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Ayumi nodded. She could only hope so. "I...Do you remember that night, the night of the meteor shower?"

Hiroshi nodded. "That glorious life when my darling gave me her all at least three times. Yes. I remember quite well. Are you trying to get me in the mood my dear, because I always am."

She shook her head. "No. D-do I smell different to you...because I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant." He sniffed then buried his face in her hair. "Kill it." He said as though it were natural.

"K-kill it? Hiro, I will not kill my child."

"I can not take care of it. I am a demon lord. To have a human love and a hanyou child would be dishonorable. Kill it."

Ayumi nodded, tears in her eyes. "I have to go now." She turned, freeing herself and walking away. "And I never want to see you again, Hiro."

Hiroshi's eyes widened. "Yumi, you can't stay away from me."

"I can. And I will. Good bye." She left him alone, as though his feet were rooted to the spot. When she was sure he couldn't hear her, she whispered, "And I will not kill my little girl. Kagome will live. And we won't bother you, my LORD."

--

"Mommy." A onyx haired demon yanked on her human mother's sleeve. She was four years old, a mere pup but as intelligent as any eight year old. "Mommy, pay attention to me."

Ayumi turned away from the stove, looking down at her daughter who was currently yanking at her sleeve with her baby fangs. "What is it, love?"

The girl pup smiled, happy to have all attention on her. "Can I go play outside? I'll stay close."

"Of course, Kagome. Have fun." Kissing the tot, Ayumi allowed her daughter to rush out of the shack.

Kagome laughed merrily as she ran out of the house, bouncing towards the center of child activity in her village. "Hi." She greeted a group of children who were kicking a ball around.

They scorned her. "What do you want, demon?"

She ignored the way they addressed her and said, "I wanna play to."

"Okay then." A small boy grabbed a ball and threw it at her head, smiling when it hit her in the eyes. "Take that demon!" Soon he and his friends were throwing anything that they could get their hands on at her. Rocks, sticks, dirt.

A nearby mother noticed Kagome and gasped, running to her son. "Shin! Stay away from my baby, hanyou!" She kicked Kagome in the stomach, nodding firmly when the small girl clutched her stomach and fell to the ground. "Serves you right. Kids, get away from it."

When they had all left, Kagome forced herself up and limped into the forest in tears. "Mommy." She cried softly, gasping when she came face to face with a demon twice her size. "D-d-d..."

"Hello, little hanyou." He swatted his hand at her, knocking her into a tree.

Kagome cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. "Stop, please."

"Why? Who's going to save you? Your human mother? You're a bastard, so your father isn't coming to your aid. Who will?" He kicked her into the air, bouncing her on his knees as though she were a soccer ball. "No one!" With a final kick, he sent her flying into the deeper part of the woods.

Sobbing heavily, the young girl dragged herself to a spring, washing her wounds. She glared at herself in the water, hitting at it. "I am not a hanyou. I'm a pure breed. I am! I am! I am!" Satisfied, Kagome sulked back to her home, trying in vain to sneak past her mother.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Ayumi asked, tears in her eyes.

"Nothing. I tripped." She lied, hoping it would stop her mother's tears from dropping. But alas, it seemed that her hopes were always disregarded, and her mother bursted into tears, hugging her. "Mommy, stop crying. I'm okay."

"No. This is my fault. I should have watched you. And protected you."

Kagome sighed softly, hugging her mom back. "Mommy, he said I was a bastard. What's that?"

Ayumi stroked her daughter's cheek. "A baby with no daddy."

"Where's my daddy?"

"I...I don't know." Ayumi whispered. "But he doesn't matter 'cause you've got me. Right?" She tickled her daughter, laughing softly.

Kagome giggled. "No! Stop please! Ah, mommy!" She laughed and struggled in her mother's arms. "I love you mommy."

"And I love you, my baby."

--

"Kagome, come in here!" Ayumi yelled from the shack. "Kagome!"

Sighing, Kagome leapt down from the roof gracefully, her feet hardly touching the ground. "I am here, mother." She was sixteen now, nearly a woman, nearly the appropriate age to mate. And my, was she beautiful. Her long midnight hair stopping at the back of her knees. Black stripes curving up her legs, starting at her knees. When the stripes reach her waist, they move to her back and curve over her shoulders, connecting in the valley of her breasts. She had one jagged black stripe on each cheek. And a purple and black half circle ( Facing down like a rising sun.) resided on her forehead.

Over the years, she had grown stronger, colder, more reserved. She had matured and learned quickly how to defend herself against dangerous youkai and weak ones. She was growing tired of being ridiculed. It was annoying for a simple human to belittle her, as it was anyone. She was stronger than every demon she had ever come across. What did they not understand. Hanyou this. Hanyou that. She wasn't that! She wasn't a hanyou, demon, or human. She was...nothing. Her own race perhaps, but she wouldn't let them classify her as anything.

"Would you stop being all silent for a moment? I want to show you something." She led her daughter into the house, left the room, and came back revealing a package. "Open it. It's your birthday gift, my sixteen year old."

Kagome sighed. "You didn't have to get me anything. Why didn't you buy something for yourself?"

"You always say that. This birthday, you are accepting my gift. Open it." She placed it in the young woman's arms.

"Fine." She gently unwrapped the package, her eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight of her gift. "A new kimono. Thank you, mother." She held it up, inspecting it. It was beautiful, made of fine black and violet silk. The sash was silver and lavender. Kagome had never seen such a beautiful kimono. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Ayumi answered, seeing her daughter's lips twitch, her way of smiling. "I'm glad you like it dear. I picked out the colors specifically for your markings and your strange obsession with obscure things."

Kagome's eyes narrowed playfully. "It is not strange. Darkness is nice. It's so...different. I like to like things that not may other people do like. It's what makes me, what makes me special." She left the room to change into her kimono, then sniffed out her mother, finding her in the storage room in tears. "Mother?"

Ayumi sniffed, wiping her eyes vigorously. "Oh dear, I didn't see you. Oh, you look amazing."

"Why were you crying?" Kagome questioned, choosing to ignore the compliment. "And do not lie, I can smell it.■ She leaned slightly to look over her mother's shoulder, eyes narrowing at a painting of a man with markings like hers. "Who is he?"

"He's your father." The older woman said softly, running her fingertips over the picture's face. "So handsome, isn't he?"

"Hn. Looks like every other demon prick I know." She snapped, turning to leave the room. She paused in the doorway, holding onto the wall. "Tell me. What was his reason? For leaving us."

Ayumi sighed. She had known this day would come, but that didn't keep her from being unprepared. "Your father is a demon lord, Kagome. He couldn't have a hanyou daughter."

"I am not a hanyou." Kagome hissed at her mother.

"You should have been, dear. And he couldn't have a human love either. So...he asked me to kill you. I gave a false agreement and left, never to see them again."

"Right. Good night then." Kagome rolled her eyes and headed to her room, lying on her futon. She stretched, yawning as a dog would. Sighing, she closed her eyes, "I am a bastard because he wanted me dead, the dishonorable prick. I don't care." She rolled over and fell asleep. Hours later awakening and staring out the window. "I want to question him. I want to know why exactly. I want to hear it from him. I want to slaughter him." Mind made up, she wrote a note to her mother, lying it near her head. "I'll return, mother." With that, she escaped like a thief in the night, a black cloak covering her body, the hood effectively shielding her entire face. She'd find him. And she'd make him pay for leaving her mother. 


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Misunderstood

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 1

Kagome shuffled through the forest, cloaked in her robe of night sky. She blended in well with said night sky, which was strangely void of light. It was as though the stars and moon had all burned out. These were the nights she value most. They enabled her to sneak around much easier. She hated to Passive Voice (consider revising), which occurred too much during the day. Being alone and silent worked for her. Tonight, she was near a village. Strolling into the human village, she located the nearest inn and knocked on the door.

The elderly innkeeper stumbled to the door sleepily, opening it. "Kuro?■ He was shocked sober. Shaking, he inquired, "Kuro, you need a room?"

"Yes, Totosai." She replied stoically, following him inside. "Is Lady Kaede awake?"

"No. She is still asleep. Shall I wake my wife?" He shuddered when her cold eyes landed on him, though he could not see them.

"Iie. I will retire to my usual quarters. Please, tell your other guests not to bother me." Kagome stalked off to her room and closed the door.

She was nearly nineteen now. She had been traveling for almost three years with no sign of her father, not that she would really know him if she saw him. Humans and youkai all over the lands had taken to calling her 'Kuro.' Because of her cloak which never left her body. Many people thought her hideous, the reason she hid her face and body under such a bulky thing. Moreover, she liked it as such. That way, no one would bother her...not concerning her appearance anyway. In addition, just in case someone managed to take off her cloak, she always walked around in her hanyou form, which hid her markings.

Instead of going straight to bed, she hid on the wall on which the door was. Just as she expected, not even an hour later, two armed humans crept into the room. Knocking the weapons from their hands, she wrapped her slender fingers around their necks. "What were you planning, humans?"

They each gasped for air. "K-kuro...we...you...reward."

"Reward?" She asked with a well-defined, lifted eyebrow. "What do you speak of?"

"Reward...for you...Lord...Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru, eh?" She frowned and dropped them. "Leave. And do not think to try it again." When they left, she laid down and drifted off to sleep, wondering why Sesshomaru wanted her.

One of the humans turned to the other. "Nobunaga, go tell the Lord's guard that she is here."

Nobunaga nodded. "Okay, Hojo." He ran out of the inn and into the night, looking around until he bumped into a solid chest. Dropping to his knees, he bowed. "Forgive me. I bring good news. Kuro, she is at the inn."

"Is she now, human?" The guard chuckled. "I will send for Lord Sesshomaru-sama right away. He wishes to catch her himself. You will have your reward soon."

"Thank you." He grinned, heading back. "That wench is in for it."

--

THE NEXT DAY

"So have you found your father yet, Kuro?" Totosai asked as he searched through her closet for the sword that he had forged for her.

"My father." She asked lowly. "Ah yes. The reason that I left home to begin with. No. I have not found him as of yet. I simply forgot over the years I suppose." She said, studying her claws.

Totosai backed out of the closet and revealed a sheathed sword. "Here you are."

Kagome rose from her sitting position in one elegant motion and took it from him. "Arigato." She unsheathed the blade, staring at it. -Yes. When it is drenched in that man's blood, I will enjoy it even more.-

"Tell me, what are your intentions for the sword?"

"Protection. And righting a wrong." She replied as though it was nothing. She had scared the hell out of her old man before she killed him. Yes. That is what she would do.

"May I ask what?"

"Iie. You may not. I must be going now." She left him, locating Kaede. "I must bid you farewell, Lady Kaede."

"Oh, Kuro? Leaving so soon. Well, I have the arrows you asked for, as well as the subduction necklace." Kaede said kindly, handing the young girl the merchandise. "Take care. Tell me when you find your father."

"Hai." She answered in a monotone voice. "Tell me, Kaede, you knew my mother, correct?" Kaede was the only one who knew who she truly was, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Ayumi? Very well actually."

"Did she saw anything that could be a clue as to who he is?"

Kaede sighed. "Iie, child. No. She never told anyone."

"Arigato. Sayonara." She turned swiftly, exiting the inn. She froze when she heard a voice call to her.

"Kuro."

Sighing inaudibly, she turned and bowed.

Sesshomaru smirked cockily. -Yes, wench. Bow. - "You are coming with me."

Without a word, Kagome walked toward his and revealed her hands, allowing his guard to shackle her. She had nothing better to do, so she would see how this went before she simply walked away from him.

Sesshomaru did not like this. He had hoped for a little more of a struggle. Hell, she had not fought, but walked readily into his hands. Ah well, nothing to fret over. He had her now and he had no intentions on allowing her to leave.

--

Sesshomaru dragged the woman along himself. He was slightly annoyed. She had simply allowed him to drag him along. She had been silent. She hadn't struggled. -What is wrong with this wench?- They were nearing his castle, only perhaps a minute away. He gazed proudly at his palace. Yes. He truly was deservant of it. He pushed Kagome inside roughly, forcing her to move forward as he noticed his father scolding his brother and his friends.

Inutaisho stared at his eldest son in shock. "Sesshomaru. You actually managed to capture her? Do you know how many men I sent for her? Kuro is incapable of capture."

"You think some halfbreed would be a challenge for This Sesshomaru." He scoffed arrogantly. "She handed herself over. She noticed her superior and gave up, the cowardly halfbreed."

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, Sess, it looks like you got another pleasure wench."

"You are mistaken." Kagome spoke up for the first time since her 'capture'.

"What?" He challenged.

"You clearly heard me state that you are mistaken." She snapped at him. "I turn heads, not tricks, halfling."

"Halfling. And what are you? Everyone knows that you have a human mother." Inuyasha retorted, folding his arms. "It is you who is the worthless halfling."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, cocking her hip to the side. "You test my patience, mutt."

Inuyasha ignored the comment. "You know, I've always wondered what was under that cloak. How ugly are you that you're wearing that thing?" He asked, earning chuckles fromhis friends.

Koga, the wolf prince, smirked at her. "Yeah. How hideous are you, wench?"

"Hold your tongue, Koga."

"What? Woman, do you know who I am? Bow to me."

Kagome smirked to herself, knowing they couldn't see. "I bow to my superiors and eguals only. Those of you below me are lucky to have me spit in your pitiful direction."

Koga fumed as Inuyasha cracked up. "Fine, wench. Won't be so confident once I remove that cloak." He extended a hand toward it.

"Take it off, and feel my wrath. The same goes for you, Inu-baka."

Inutaisho watched with amusement. This would be good. He was sure of it. Inuyasha glared. "Whatever." When Kagome turned her back to him, he grabbed the back of her cloak. "Think again, hanyou." His snatched it free, eyes widening.

Kagome couldn't even process what had happened. Before she knew it, her eyes bled red and she snatched her shackles from the shocked Sesshomaru, clutching Inuyasha's neck. "You pathetic bastard, what did I just say?!" She was so angry. How dare he?! When she specifically said not to! "Apologize."

"No way!" he retorted, clutching her arm.

Kagome pulled him closer, licking his nose and smirking at his blush. "Apologize, sweet hanyou, and you death will not be excrutiating." Her eyes turned to a mirror and she noticed her markings appearing. Quickly, she regained herself and stepped away from Inuyasha, taking her place near Sesshomaru silently.

Inuyasha stared at her, walking closer and gazing into her face. "Why'd you call me Inu-baka and lick me?"

"Because your name is Inuyasha and you are an idiot. And I wished to." She hissed. "And could you all close your mouth before something flies into the?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever. You don't look that good. Anyway, that name. Someone used to call me that."

"Don't recognize me?" She asked. "Kah-go-me. We were friends when we were pups, if you have forgotten. But when I was attacked, you ran off and left me." She shrugged lightly.

"Oh yeah." He said, backing away. "How's your mom?"

"I wouldn't know. I ran off years ago." She turned to Sesshomaru. "So, are you going to let me go, or must I get out of these shackles myself?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her, taking in her hanyou image. "I will compromise with you. If you can break free of my shackles, which have sontained the strongest of demons besides myself and my father, then you may leave in three days. And in your stay here, you will be treated as a respected guest. If you can not, then you will remain here for as long as I wish. understood."

Kagome nodded. "Sure." Yanking her wrists, she easily broke the chains. "Show me to my room please, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow at this. "You have passed your test."

Before he could continue, Kagome held up her hand. "Forgive me for interrupting, but let me guess. I'm strong enough for your battle tournament to find the strongest woman in the four lands, correct?"

"Hai."

"Well, sorry. Your little title doesn't interest me."

"If you do not participate, you will be dishonoring yourself and your parents. You will be admitting defeat, hanyou."

Kagome's eyes flashed red. "I am no hanyou, youkai."

"Than what, may I ask, are you?" He asked smugly. "A full blood."

Reverting to her youkai form, Kagome smirked. "In a way."

"You can not be human."

She transfomed to her human form. "Correct. I am nothing. Youkai father. Miko mother. And they made a nothing." She shrugged once again, snatching her cloak from the ground. "Or all. I have not decided what I would rather be. All races are rather ignorant if you ask me." She looked at her cloak with disgust and disinterest. "Arigato for dropping it. Now I have to show my face, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tilted his head, looking at her with innocence and confusion in his wide honey gold eyes. "Why wouldn't you, Kagome?"

She turned away from him, staring at a painting on the wall. "No one gave you permission to use my name. You called me Kuro before, and I wish for you to continue to. And my reason for hiding my face will reveal itself." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and walking past him, her tail caressing his face. "Now, i wouldn't mind being led to my room."

"It is time to dine." Sesshomaru told her, holding his arm out for her. "I will show you where your other opponents reside afterwards."

--

Kagome nearly growled as she noticed the envious glares she was getting. It's not like she begged Sesshomaru to let her sit near him. There was no more room at the table. She wanted to switch, but she wouldn't give those twits the benefit of having what was hers. It was her spot, so they should've sucked it up. She glanced down when she felt a furry tail brush against hers. Frowning when she noticed that it was Sesshomaru's, she took her appendage and began to stroke it. 'What are you doing?' She asked it telepathically.

'His tail is so soft. I must touch it again.'

'Iie. You will not.' She looked up when she felt Sesshomaru's smirk and glared.

He merely ignored her glare and stood. "Introduce yourselves. Begin with you. Name. Parents. Birth lands. Race. And your reason for battle." He pointed to a human woman a few seats away from him on the opposite side of the table.

She rose slowly. "Taijiya Sango, daughter of Ai and Yuki. Northern lands. Human. I will battle for honor."

Next rose a wolf youkai with red hair and green eyes. "Ookami Ayame, daughter of Lord Ozai and Yumi. Northern lands. Wolf demon. I will battle for pride."

They continued that way and then came to a priestess sitting near Kagome. "Miko Kikyo, daughter of Tsubaki and Onigumo. Eastern lands. I will battle to show people my power."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, wondering if she had to. Sighing when he nodded, she rose, saying nonchalantly, "Higurashi Kagome, daughter of Ayumi and unknown father," She rolled her eyes at the immature whispers, "Western lands. And I battle because I am forced. Do not expect me to take this seriously."

"If you do not do your best, you are forfitting. Dishonorable, hanyou."

"Stop calling me that." She growled, slapping her tail when it reached for his. "Baka tail. May I be excused?"

Sesshomaru had never been so tempted to chuckle in his life. Shaking it off, he led her from the dining room to the battle participants hall, finding every room taken. "I did not realize that there were so many." He decided to take her to the room between his and Inuyasha's. "You will stay here. You may roam whenever you wish, but when I call for you, you are to come. Also, the battles begin in two days. And the other three lords will be arriving tomorrow to become acquainted with you all. Be on your best behavior, woman."

She scoffed. "What do you think I am? A pup?"

"A rather brash pup at that." He countered, eye brows furrowing when his tail found itself cradling Kagome's. "And control your tail."

"It has a mind of it's own." She answered with a coldness that matched his own. "And it is yours that is gripping mine." She ripped her tail free and pet it when it laid limp in her lap. "Calm yourself. I don't understand your actions."

Her tail switched slightly and tickled her neck lightly, making Kagome's lips twitch. "Hm."

Sesshomaru was about to speak on how strange she was when Inuyasha entered. "Hey, Kagome. Can we talk?"

Kagome nodded stiffly. "Of course, Lord Inuyasha. You may sit there." She pointed to a spot on the floor near her futon. "What is it, Lord Inu-" She glared down at her neck, smacking her hand to the intruding parasite and catching him in her hand. "Myoga."

"Lady Kagome! You've grown so sexy! I wonder what lies beneath your gorgeous kimono." He wailed when he was flicked away.

"It is a nice kimono." Inuyasha reached to grab the sleeve, looking down when Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Do not touch it. My mother gave it to me." She said softly, not letting go of his hand.

He blushed. "You're still holding my hand."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are you, Inuyasha? A prude? And why are you blushing? Honestly, a woman doesn't see a guy for years and he can't stop staring at her body. It's not that amazing."

Inuyasha yanked her to her feet. "Ha, wench. Wanna go talk in the gardens?"

She stared at him skeptically. "Hai." Turning, she realized that Sesshomaru was still there. "Do you mind if we go, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" She didn't care, but decided to make it look as if she did.

"Hn." He shrugged elegantly and left the room.

--

"Kagome, about back then...when I abandoned you...i was just a pup. I was scared. I'd suffered so many beatings. But I thought Sess might help. By the time I found him, you were already gone. I thought they killed you."

Kagome kept walking silently for a moment. "Arigato for the explanation, but it was unneeded. I do not dwell on the past." She muttered softly, locking their fingers.

Inuyasha grinned. "So we can be friends again?"

"I do not have friends, nor do I need them."

"Come on. Everyone needs friends. And you're so cold now. I wanna help you."

"I need no help." She shot back, knowing how stubborn he was. "However, I will allow this friendship."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Very good."

Sesshomaru had been watching the two and his eyes narrowed in annoyance at the display of affection. "The girl has been here no more than a few hours, and the halfbreed has already attempted to defile her. The shameless, horny mutt." Turning around, Sesshomaru leapt onto his balcony. He would have to watch those two. More specifically Kagome. 


	3. Chapter 3

Simply Misunderstood

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 2

Waking with a start, Kagome shot up in bed, clutching her aching chest. That dream. That horrible dream. It had decided to show itself again after six years. And it

always occurred the same way. She would be standing in an arena, in a man's arms. And then out of no where, a hanyou would appear.

His kinky, inky (no rhyme intended) black hair flowing around him as he laughed at her, mocking her . It would annoy and frighten her in the most annoying ways.

She hated to wake up and feel her heart thumping so roughly. No one and nothing frightened her, but he did. Kagome shuddered when she thought about it.

"Ah!" A loud scream from downstairs alerted Kagome and she ran downstairs to see a guard holding two children and a young boy before Sesshomaru. "Kuro-sama!"

Kagome glared at the guard, then at Sesshomaru. "Have him release my children and retainer."

Sesshomaru stared at her, unblinking. "Children?" He looked at the human girl and male fox kit before him.

"My wards. Have him release them."

"As you wish." He nodded at the guard who in turn dropped the bodies he had held.

"Kuro-sama!" The little girl and the kit cried, running to Kagome and looking at her expectedly.

Kagome looked down at them and mechanically nodded once. "You may hug my legs, Rin and Shippo."

They rejoiced, holding her tightly.

She looked up, turning to the young boy. "Sota, why are you here?"

"Were doing as you said, hiding in that house you bought, when we heard that you had been captured by Lord Sesshomaru. I assured them that you were fine, but they

insisted on finding you."

"You may let go now." She told her wards.

"No." Rin whimpered. "No, Kuro-sama."

Shippo buried his head in her leg. "You're gonna disappear again. We have to stay with you."

Kagome exhaled softly, looking up at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru..." She trailed off.

"They may reside in your room. Watch over them. If they are found roaming around alone, I will not be responsible for any harm that comes to them. And you will be

held accountable for all damage they make."

"I assure you, there will be none." Turning to her eager wards with softened eyes, Kagome's lips twitched. "You may follow me."

"Kagome, when the lord's arrive, keep those children from them."

"Sure, Lord Sesshomaru." Rolling her eyes, Kagome led them away to her room. -He acts as though they are diseased.-

--

"Jaken, did you not tell Kuro that the Lords are here?" Sesshomaru asked his retainer as he observed the way the lords leered at the participants of the battles.

Jaken nodded. "Oh yes, milord. She asked that you would give her a moment. She is currently taking care of her wards near the springs."

Sesshomaru restrained fro growling and turned to the girls. "Introduce yourselves to the lords."

Sango stepped forward and bowed. "Sango. Human."

"Yura. Hair Demoness."

"Kagura. Spider Demoness."

"Ayame. Wolf Demoness."

"Kikyo. Miko human."

The Lords nodded, Lord Ozai clearing his throat. "Where is the other?"

Just then, the front door was flung open, revealing two children, a teenage boy, and an angry Kagome drenched in water and dragging an also drenched human into the

house.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a lifted eyebrow. "What is the meaning of this." He looked down when he felt a tug on his leg.

Rin grinned up at him. "Kuro-sama saved the drowning man from the spring. Then he grabbed her butt."

"Kuro, you are soaking my floors."

Fuming, Kagome proceeded to drag the human inside silently. She held up her hand, shielding everyone, save the human in her grip, with a barrier. She then proceeded to

shake the water from her body. Whipping her hair viciously, she made sure to hit the human. With soft eyes, she gently dried her tail, stroking it carefully before dropping

the barriers.

"My floors are even more soaked."

"Forgive me." She said softly, turning to the human, cutting his kimono, and using a strip to dry the floors before flicking it at him. "Touch me again, human, and your life

will be over before you can blink."

He stared into her face, purple eyes trained on her lips as he reached to touch them. "Kami, your lips are soft, darling. And by the by, my name is Miroku. Nice to meet

you." Watching her chest rise and fall with rage, he lifted his hands to her breasts.

Kagome's eyes reddened and narrowed. Gripping his neck, she dragged him to a large bowl filled with water and asked, "What has this been used for?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Ah-un's water dish."

"Arigato." She shoved Miroku's face into the water, holding him there.

Lord Ozai cocked a brow. "Is that hanyou really going to kill my monk?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "She could, but she won't." He cringed when Miroku reached to grab Kagome's bottom again, his face still underwater. "Okay, now she might."

He moved behind her and jerked her up. "Release the human, Kagome."

"Release me, baka." She snapped, jerking away.

"Stop calling me baka, would ya?!"

"I doubt that I will, baka."

"Wench!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she dropped Miroku to the ground, fishing her necklace from her kimono, whispering a cantation, smirking lightly when the necklace flew to

Inuyasha's neck.

He glared. "What the heck is this?" He yanked at it. "Take it off before I kill ya!"

Kagome blinked at him once, before stoically saying, "Sit boy."

"Wha?" Inuyasha fell face first to the ground.

Leaving him, Kagome bowed to the Lords. "Kagome, otherwise known as Kuro. No race."

"No race?" Asked Lord Muso. "I thought you were a hanyou. How are you nothing?"

"I am slightly unsure. My mother is a miko. My father was said to be a demon. Seeing as I am clearly not a hanyou, but more like both or neither. I say neither." Kagome

looked toward Lord Hiroshi and felt a spark fly through her system, noticing that he had felt the same thing.

--Hiroshi's POV--

I stared at that girl, that...nothing. She looked vaguely familiar. Our eyes met and immediately I felt a connection. She is beautiful. I notice my sons, standing at my side,

glaring and growling at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"That wench. Something is wrong with her." Katsu hissed.

"Yeah." Katsuro shifts his attention to this Kagome girl. "Wench, do you have markings?"

--Normal POV--

Kagome stiffened visibly. "Wench?" She rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the comment. "Yes. I have markings."

"Reveal them."

"And your name is?"

Katsuro was caught off guard. "Katsuro. And that's my big bro Katsu. Why?"

She smirked. "I like to know the name of men who demand to look within my kimono."

Katsuro blushed as people laughed around him. 'I didn't mean it that way, wench!"

"My markings would show beginning at my thighs and winding upward beneath my kimono. Therefore, I find it useless to show them."

"Well, reveal them and raise your kimono."

"No."

He stepped forward, hoping to threaten her when his brother put out a hand to stop him. "Woman, I'm the heir to the Southern lands. Obey my bro."

Kagome stared at him, then her eyes turned to her tail which switched furiously. "And now you have upset her."

"Her?"

"My tail. She's horribly upset."

"Tails don't have minds, woman. I am not a fool."

Kagome pursed her lips at him, craving to snap at him, but restraining. Instead, she said to her tail, 'Show him.'

Obeying her, her tail separated from her body, becoming a small puppy on the ground and growling at Katsu and Katsuro. "You are annoying my master."

Their eyes widened, as did the other's in the room. "How does your tail speak?"

Kagome shrugged. "I suppose it has something to do with the strange mixture of youkai and miko. Rika, return to me."

"But master, I wish to defend you."

"Return." She said sternly, smirking when the pup obeyed and returned to her body, swishing around.

"Oh, that is cool, Kag." Inuyasha said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Arigato, Inu." Her eyes brightened when her tail stroked his arm. "I suppose she likes you."

Inuyasha smirked and chuckled. "As if she's the only one."

"Cocky, cocky Inuyasha. You are mistaken. My attraction to you is nothing like what you think. Now, if you'll excuse me." She tapped his face with the tip of her tail and

turned to her wards. "I suggest you two return with Sota to my room. The Lords are going to wish to speak with us adults."

"Okay, Mama!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Mama?"

Quickly realizing their mistake, Shippo shivered. "S-sorry, Kuro-sama. It was an accident."

Kagome's lips twitch, curling slightly as she patted their heads. "No harm done. Call me what you wish."

Miroku grinned, grabbing her hand. "May I do the same? I have a few names that I'd like to call you. Wife. Mother of my multitude of children. Bed warmer." Before he

could say another word, he was unconscious on the floor.

"Forgive me for harming your pest, Lord Ozai."

The lord chuckled. "No. He was bound to be harmed sooner or later."

--

Sango nodded at Kagome. "Yes, Kagome. It was horrible, the way they were roasting me. I felt like a grilled fish. I mean, honestly, the questions were so personal. And

that damn monk kept touching me. I nearly decapitated him."

Kagome shook her head. "I am sure. His hands wander much too much. Ayame."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "My heart is still pounding. Their glares scared the heck out of me. I swear, I thought I'd die. If looks could kill, I'd be a pile of bones in a nest for

the Birds of Paradise. And Lord Inuyasha's friend, Koga, he proposed to me ages ago. When I brought it up, he basically called me a liar. Kami, I hate him! I'll have that

mutt on a leash by the time I leave."

Once again, Kagome could do nothing but shake her head. Were she one to laugh, as Sango was, she would have. When someone knocked on her door, she said, "enter."

Sesshomaru walked into the room, his eyes sweeping over the area. He hadn't known that Kuro could be social with anyone other than Inuyasha. -Perhaps they would

not leave.- "The Lords request your presence, Kagome." He held out his hand for her, leading her up to his study. "Lord Ozai, Hiroshi, Muso, this is the final participant,

you all have seen Kuro."

Ozai chuckled. "Ah yes, the beautiful young woman who set Miroku straight...for at least a moment, and countered Hiroshi's sons."

"Yes. Gomen nasai for that." Kagome said, her voice showing no emotion. "I simply did not wish to show all my thighs." Her comment was directed towards the brothers.

Katsuro shrugged. "Whatever."

Katsu fumed silently. "It is not like we wanted to see them."

"Oh, of course you didn't." She mocked, taking a seat in the chair Sesshomaru directed to. She shot back up after setting on something warm. Closing her eyes to keep

control, Kagome growled out, "Houshi, I suggest you remove yourself from my chair."

"I believe I'd be much more comfortable for you, love." He tugged at the bottom of her kimono.

She swatted his hand away. "My kimono is never to be touched. You have ruined the irreplaceable article of clothing already. Do not worsen it." Snatching him from the

floor, she dropped him onto the floor. "And do not peek under it while you are down there."

Miroku pouted as he was laughed at. Sighing, he leaned over and rested his head on her legs.

Kagome pet the top of his had as though he were the dog. "Good boy. Don't." She scolded when he touched her legs, then turning to the lords. "Forgive me for the

interruption."

"No. It proved to be highly amusing." Inutaisho barked his laughter, wiping a tear from his eye. "We simply wish to know who was the last demon you killed."

Closing her eyes, she thought back, "Ryokotsei." Her eyes snapped open when she heard gasps. "What? Is something wrong?"

"N-no. it is just that, it took ten of my strongest men to have him lay dormant. After he was reawakened, he came back for his revenge, killing them in an instant. How

did you, a mere girl pup, kill him."

"There was a flaw in your sentence."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You stated that I was a mere girl pup. I am no mere girl pup. I am a demoness, a rather strong one if I do say so myself. Though I could stand to be stronger." She

tapped her chin in thought. "But to much power does tend to drive one insane. I'd rather remain the way I am."

Inutaisho nodded. "Powerful and wise. I am eagerly awaiting your battle. Who did you say your father was again?"

"I have no earthly idea."

"What type of markings were you born with?"

Kagome stared him in the eyes. "Must I say? Or am I allowed to wait a while. I wish to find him on my own. And if I tell you, I am sure a Lord like you who has come

across many demons would tell me whom he was."

Inutaisho nodded. "I understand. And what is it that you plan to do when you find him? Reunite the family."

Kagome smiled maliciously at him, showing her sharp fangs. "No. I intend to kill him."

Inutaisho sat back in his chair, startled by her smile and answer. "Oh? And why is that?"

"The coward deserves it, as I see it. He simply abandoned a pregnant woman. He harmed my mother, leaving her crushed and upset for years. I came across her

sobbing when she saw something that reminded her of him three years ago. I hate to see her that way, and so I will kill him. His blood will be his payment for crushing

her the way that he did." She replied, staring at her claws with annoyance. "I simply must sharpen these." She mumbled to herself.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, "you can't be serious. Maybe...maybe he had a reason to go. Maybe he's dead already."

"Do you think a child would not know from the way her blood ran within her whether her father is deceased or not. According to my blood, he is well alive, and I will find

him. It is only a matter of time."

For some reason, Hiroshi didn't know why, he cringed, feeling sorry and guilty toward the girl. he was only glad no one noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"Would you mind if we changed the topic?" Kagome questioned, glancing at the door when there was a knock.

"Enter." Inutaisho said.

Sota slowly opened the door, bowing lowly. "Forgive me, my lords. I need to speak with Kuro-sama."

Kagome sighed inaudibly. "What is it, Sota?"

"Well, we're running low on those herbs you need. Do I go back to your courted male and get any?" He snickered.

"He is not my courted male. Jinenji simply finds me attractive, pest." She glared at him. "But yes. Retrieve more. From the scent of the air around him, Shippo will become

ill soon."

"Okay, Kuro-sama."

"And Sota?" Kagome called.

He turned and glanced at her. "Yeah?"

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Check on my mother again. But remember..."

"I know. I know. Don't let her see me. Ya know, you'll have to face her again. She won't hate you for leaving."

"I do not recall asking your opinion, runt."

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll be back in a few days then I'll have to leave again. Ya know, it's wrong of you to send me out without a weapon."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I gave you weapons. It was you who said that you were a trained priest. I've tested your powers, remember. You will be safe. Now, go. You

are wasting the lord's time."

Sota snorted. "You're so stern. You're just like a big sister, wench." He ran before she could reply.

Kagome crossed her arm. "Gomen for the interruption."

"No. Again. Rather interesting." Muso told her.

Inutaisho nodded. "And he spoke of a courted male..."

Kagome crossed her legs, smoothing out her kimono. "There is none. There are suitors, but I have no time, nor do I have the patience it takes to find one. The closest I

have to one is Inu-baka, and he is merely a friend...I suppose."

Inuyasha glared. "What do you mean, you suppose? You said we were friends again. And I am not good enough to be your courted male?"

"My poor pup, you do not handle rejection well, do you?" She teased. "It isn't that you are not good enough, but...you're a male. Males are rather annoying to me. I've

courted a male before, and it was not something I'd like to do again."

"You courted who?"

"It matters not to you. Or at least it should not."

"Why did you court anyone anyway? You have no emotions anymore."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but he intrigued me. So strange. And an eerie handsome. Eerie suits me. Not to mention the fact that he craved power. I wished to see how long

it took him to destroy himself."

Sesshomaru stared at her. "And how long did it take?"

"He never did. He did not find the power her craves. He searched aimlessly for the jewel that has been missing for four generations."

"So why are you no longer with him? Were you no longer attracted to him?" He didn't know why he was so curious, or why he felt an unknown emotion within him. And

he didn't notice the strange looks he received.

"Oh, Kami no. Everything about him excited me as much as I assume it always will." She shrugged lightly. "I don't know. He was strange. Some of his thoughts were

evil. He liked to take advantage of humans. And, I suppose because of my mother, I feel attached to them. I allowed it to pass for a while because he made me smile

when I hadn't in years. And I laughed with him. I actually felt. But then he wronged me twice, and I refused to be a fool."

Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. "You loved him?"

Kagome smirked up at him. "Of course not. I liked him. I appreciated him. But I would not go so far as to say that I loved him. Maybe over time, I could have. But I▓m

perfectly fine the way I am."

"But you're void of emotion. You're worse than Sesshomaru."

"And that is a bad thing? I think not. Emotions often hold us back."

"You have to mate, Kagome. Inuyoukai can not live that way." Inutaisho told her. "After a number of years, you will begin to feel pain, great pain."

Hiroshi nodded. "I myself have begun to feel such pain."

Kagome frowned, petting her tail. "I suppose. When the right male comes along, I will. But I have yet to find him."

Miroku laid his head in her lap. "I would make a fine mate."

"Have you not seen the other women? They are all quite beautiful. Why do you not marry one of them?"

"That woman Sango does have a round bottom." He nodded. "Yes. I will pursue her. But I will continue to wonder how good you are in bed."

Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms. "Not all questions are answered in a lifetime, no matter how long or short. Consider that one of them."

Inuyasha thought for a second before asking. "This guy, if he were to apologize, would you take him back?"

"I doubt that." She said, sniffing the hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha, tell me why you reek of dirt. Were you talking to Kikyo?"

"Feh. Yeah, I spoke to the wench. I wanted to know why she smelled that way. She's dead, was resurrected by Urasue."

"Urasue?" Kagome nodded. "Eh, I didn't care for the old woman."

Inutaisho rose to his feet. "Thank you for coming, Kagome. We appreciate your entering despite the fact that you were forced by Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded, bowing to him and the other lords. "I suppose it will serve as sufficient entertainment. I have not sparred in months. Lord Sesshomaru, you did say that I

could roam, correct?"

"Yes. However, you must stay on palace ground."

"I..."

"Do not argue."

Pivoting on her hill, she glided from the room. "Eh."

--

Katsuro growled when his elder brother yanked him off the bed. "What the heck is your problem?"

Katsu slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh. That wench, Kagome, is out in the gardens. We are going to investigate her."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so? Come on." He followed his brother out to the gardens and sniffed Kagome out. Once they found her, they lurked behind in the

shadows, watching her every move.

"Now, now, boys. I know you are attracted to me, but should you really be stalking me?" Kagome asked, not turning to face them.

Snarling, the two brothers leapt in front of her. "We don't like you. There is something strange going on here, and you're going to tell us." Grabbing her arm, Katsuro

snatched her deep into the flowers, emerging out of some vines to find that they were at a beautiful spring. "So what's up with you?"

Katsu gazed at her intensely. "Yes. Why are you so strange?"

"What is strange to one is normal to another."

Katsuro glared at her. "Don't speak like that. Look, something's up with your markings so you won't show us. So show them."

Kagome snorted. "As if I would."

"We'll show ours." Katsu interrupted, nodding at his little brother. They took off their shirts, revealing their marks. "These black stripes run up our backs and over our

shoulders to the top of our abs." They pointed out to her. "And they wrap loosely around our thighs."

"Oh my."

--Sesshomaru's POV--

I was strolling through my gardens when I noticed Hiroshi's sons snatch Kagome through the thrush. I glanced down at Jaken who was at my side. "Jaken, get Lord

Hiroshi and tell him to follow my scent. I will go to Kagome." With that said, I moved through the thrush.

I heard Katsuro ask her, "So what's up with you?"

Katsu gazed at Kagome intensely. "Yes. Why are you so strange?"

"What is strange to one is normal to another."

Katsuro glared at her. "Don't speak like that. Look, something's up with your markings so you won't show us. So show them."

Kagome snorted. "As if I would."

"We'll show ours." Katsu interrupted, nodding at his little brother. They took off their shirts, revealing their marks. "These black stripes run up our backs and over our

shoulders to the top of our abs." They pointed out to her. "And they wrap loosely around our thighs."

"Oh my."

"Nice bods, huh? Now show us yours."

Just as I was going to step out, Lord Hiroshi made his appearance, my father and the other lords in tow.

--Normal POV--

"What the hell do you boys think you're doing?!" Lord Hiroshi roared angrily. "Are you trying to dishonor yourselves?!"

"Dad!" Katsuro and Katsu yelled, throwing on their shirts. "It isn't what it looks like!"

"It isn't?! 'Nice bods, huh?' and 'Now, show us yours' sound pretty bad!"

Katsu cleared his throat as he and his brother blushed. "I know it does, but it isn't. We just want to see her markings. So we decided to show her ours. Something's

strange about her."

Everyone turned to Kagome whose chest was heaving heavily. "You've scared the poor girl."

Kagome walked toward Katsu, pushing his shirt away to see his markings again. "No." She whispered, her eyes reddening. Growling, she bursted into a sprint, running

away from the scene in shock.

Hiroshi glared at his sons. "Are you two happy? Go after her and apologize."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the thrush and glared at them. "No. I will go after her." He rushed off after her scent, leaving Hiroshi to bark at his boys and Inutaisho to stare

oddly after his son. Finally catching up with Kagome when she stopped, he walked up to her. "Kagome."

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you alright?" He had never really asked the question before so it tasted strange in his mouth.

"I'm fine. Leave me." She crossed her arms and stared at the sky.

"Did their markings frighten you?"

Kagome's tail blew in the wind. "No. Why would they?"

Sesshomaru stood beside her, staring at the sky as she did. "I am unsure. However, your facial expression and running, they were strange reactions."

"I am strange." She whispered, following the sun with her eyes as they lowered.

"Yes. I suppose you are." After a moment of silence, he asked, "May I see your markings?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Sesshomaru simply remained silent as the sun went down. Through his peripheral vision, he watched how the seen beamed down beautifully on her pale skin. it made her

wide, indigo and violet eyes dance. He mentally berated himself for even thinking that, and nearly cursed himself when she grabbed his hand and he said nothing.

Kagome sighed softly when the sun was down completely. "Arigato, for coming to check on me." Then she smirked, "And don't be like Inuyasha was when I held his

hand. It's just something that I tend to do. I do not know why. We should get back, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." Swiveling, he somehow managed to forget that their hands were in tact. That is, until they returned to the house and everyone stared at them strangely.

Releasing his hand, Kagome placed her hands on her hip. "Inuyasha before you say anything, no, nothing is going on. Holding hands is something I do. You should know

from the many times I grab your hand."

"Yeah, but we're friends. And he's...Sesshomaru."

"Eh."

"So, uh, you okay?"

"..."

Katsu and Katsuro stood up from their chairs. "Kagome, we apologize. It was not our intentions to frighten you."

Kagome avoided eye contact with them. "I was not frightened. I was in shock."

"Why?"

"And why won't you look at us? We looked that good?" Katsuro smirked, growling when his brother smacked him over the head.

Before Kagome could speak, Rin and Shippo ran into the room. "Mama, you scared us! Where did you go?! Look what we drew!" They held up their pictures of their

strange family.

Kagome smiled down at them, frowning when they leapt back. "What's wrong?"

"You smiled! You can't smile!" They shrieked with fear.

"If my smile is that hideous, don't worry. I won't again." She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"No. It's pretty. It makes you look pretty. But we were surprised. You've never smiled before."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Your pictures are nice. Come. I will put you to bed." She was going to leave when she found her tail locked with Sesshomaru. "Can

you get your tail under control?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Your tail has been attacking mine since you got here, woman. I suggest you control it."

Kagome tugged at her tail. "Rika, release it." She scowled when their tails intertwined tighter, pulling her and Sesshomaru closer together. "Rika, release it now and I will

allow you to play tomorrow." Though reluctantly, Rika did let go of Sesshomaru's tail. "Kami, what has gotten into you?" She asked her swishing tail, earning a soft

whimper.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Rika likes Lord Sesshomaru's tail! Does this mean you like Lord Sesshomaru?!"

Rin clung to her leg. "Yeah?! Do Rin and Shippo have a new daddy?!"

"No and no. Now, settle down. Why do you need a father anyway? Aren't we fine on our own? And don▓t talk in the third person, Rin."

"Yeah. But it would be nice to have an obou too." Shippo kissed her cheek. "But you're nice."

Kagome smirked. "Nice to know that I am. Let us make a deal, shall we? First one to prepare for bed will be able to choose the story for the night. You may

begin...now." She smiled softly as they took off. "Goodnight everyone."

"Good night."

"Yeah. And we're sorry again, Kagome." Katsu and Katsuro tried yet again.

Kagome stared at the floor. "Yes. Of course. Good night." She swiftly left the room, unable to stand the tension any longer.

Katsuro sighed. "Big bro, you think she'll forgive us?"

Katsu shook his head and shrugged. "I have no idea, but I want to know what made her so upset. We should ask her."

Lord Hiroshi placed a hand on their shoulders. "No. You two have done enough to the poor girl." -Her reaction was rather strange though.- 


	4. Chapter 4

Simply Misunderstood

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 3

"The rules have clearly been stated. The battle will not be over until one opponent either submits or is killed. There will be three battles today. Yura and Sango. Kagome

-Kuro and Kikyo. Kagura and Ayame." Jaken yelled loudly for everyone in the arena to hear. "Yura and Sango, you will begin when the bell is rung. Get into your

positions and check your weapons."

Doing as told, the two stepped into the circle and inspected their weapons. Yura combed through her hair as Sango studied her boomerang. They got into battle stance,

leaping into action when the bell was rung.

Sango leapt into the air. "Hirakotsu! (sp?)" She threw the large weapon, watching as it struck Yura and caused her to fly back. She caught it before sending it back. This

time, however, Yura was prepared. Spreading her hands apart, she knocked the weapon off course with her invisibly thin hair. Realizing that her weapon would not be

returning, Sango drew the katana at her side and rushed at Yura, stopping when she felt the hairs wrap tightly around her left hand. She quickly cut the hair, continuing on

her sprint and nicking Yura in the side.

Sneering, Yura jerked her hands toward her, smirking when her hairs cut into Sango's battle suits, cutting her body all over. -Foolish human.- She thought, licking her lips.

She had been so distracted, she didn't notice Sango running in another direction until,

"Hirakotsu!" Sango grabbed her weapon and flung it at Yura, making a gaping whole in the hair demon's stomach.

"Ah!" Yura flew back, thinking, -Th-that human? How did she manage to? Oh.- She crashed into the ground, wincing with pain.

Sango hovered over her, "Do you submit or die?"

Yura pressed her hand to her stomach. "Submit to a human. Or die by a human? Which is more disgraceful? I shall die."

"Your wish." Sango thrusted her sword into Yura's chest, being sure to pierce her heart. She removed the sharp sword, and backed away, bowing as the audience

applauded.

Jaken ran away from Rin, the flowers she had placed in his hat flying in a trail behind him. "Next fight will be Kagome-Kuro and Kikyo!"

Kagome sighed softly. -They dishonor me by giving me such a weak opponent. But I will humor them and entertain myself.- When the bell rang, she stood, waiting to see

who would make the first move. She smirked when she realized that Kikyo was doing the same. "It is your move, human."

"No. I will allow you to go first, half demon." Kikyo chuckled when Kagome's eyes flashed crimson. "I am very powerful. I want to be kind and allow you a head start

before I finish you off."

"Big talk for such a small human." Kagome criticized, sizing Kikyo up.

"One of you must move sometime!" Jaken screeched.

Kikyo smirked. "I'm trying to be polite and give this bastard hanyou a chance! She's too ignorant to take it!"

Kagome's eyebrow ticked. Jumping up, she planted her feet on Kikyo's chest and jumped away, effectively throwing the miko back. As she landed, she noticed Kikyo

notching an arrow and filling it with spiritual power. Quickly, she put up a barrier, disintegrating the arrow immediately. Each time Kikyo sent another, she simply

dodged by leaping to the left or right. When Kikyo closed her eyes to summon all of her powers, Kagome leapt behind her back and kicked her, causing her to fly to the

opposite end of the arena and crash into the stands. As Kikyo lay unconscious, Kagome sat on the floor, her chin on her fist as she waited for signs of moving.

Kikyo awoke five minutes later, fuming. Her aura flared around the room, stiffening the hairs on the demons necks as they felt her power. "You hanyou bitch! How dare

you?! I am going to purify you to hell!" Lifting her hand, she emitted a large attack. The bright purple light was so intense that no one was able to see. When the light was

gone, she dropped to her knees from exhaust.

Everyone stared where Kagome had once stood, but the only thing there was smoke. -She is dead.- Many thought, that is, until the smoke cleared, revealing a calm

Kagome.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "You hanyou! How are you alive?!" She fell over onto her back.

"I am not a hanyou, wench." Kagome placed her foot on Kikyo's throat. "I have the powers of a miko as well as those of a demon. Now, death or submission? I suggest

you submit. I do not wish for my children to see me murder someone."

"Fine. I submit. You are my superior." -But watch your back, wench.-

Removing her foot, Kagome nodded and walked away from her to her children. "I thought I told you two to stay in the room."

Shippo and Rin stared at their feet. "We wanted to see how good you were. You were great!"

"Arigato." She replied, sitting down and putting them each on her lap.

Jaken got up again. "The last fight of the day is between Kagura and Ayame."

Kagura glared at Ayame. "This fight will be over before you can say, 'what'."

The bell rang and Ayame said, "Wha-" In less than an instant, she was on her back, Kagura's fan at her throat. "I submit."

"Very well then." She got up, bowed at the applause she received and left. -They applauded and cheered for that Kagome wench more than they did me. I finished in

seconds! I will see two it that we are the final two.-

Jaken cleared his throat. "The survivors of the battle, Kagome-Kuro, Sango, and Kagura will battle in two days to see who will be the last two to battle. Until then,

participants, rest."

Sticking her hands in her kimono sleeves, Kagome began to leave the stadium when someone grabbed her arm. Turning with a glare, she greeted, "Oh, hello, Kagura."

"Do not 'Hello' me. You will die by my hands, wench. I am sure of it. After I beat that wench Sango, I will kill you."

"I'm sure you will. And when you wake up, you can tell me all about it."

"Why you-" Kagura was cut off my a threatening appearance behind Kagome. "L-lord Hiroshi. Hello." She bowed.

"Kagome, may I hold audience with you?"

Kagome stiffened when he rested a hand on her shoulder. -No!- She wanted to yell her denial. Kami, how she prayed that she was wrong about what she thought. Their markings weren't exactly the same a hers. So perhaps Hiroshi wasn't her father. but her mom had said he was a demon lord. But that had been years ago. She was nineteen after all. So another demon lord could have died. Yes. That's what she wanted to believe. "Of course, my lord." She allowed him to lead her out into the garden before noticing a basket in his hands. "A basket, my lord?"

Lord Hiroshi smiled and nodded. "The others are eating. I assumed you would be hungry as well, so I packed a meal for us to digest as we speak. Ah, this is a nice spot." He spread out a small blanket before sitting and gesturing for her to sit. He watched silently as she admired the flowers around her. "You like the flowers, do you?"

Kagome looked at him in surprise, having forgotten that he was there. "Ahem, yes. They are quite beautiful."

"Yes. Inutaisho planted these long ago for my visits. He knows how much I like these beautiful flowers. Would you like one?"

She shook her head, waving her hand. "Oh no. I couldn't possibly."

"Nonsense. Think of it as a gift for my idiotic sons. That bush behind you may be yours." He stared at her for a moment. "You are quite beautiful. And I mean that in a fatherly way." He chuckled when she nodded. "You honestly do have no emotions. We will have to change that by the time I leave. Here is your first lesson. When you are complimented, you blush and giggle." He laughed.

Kagome cocked a brow. "There is no way I would ever blush or giggle, Lord Hiroshi."

He held up his hand. "Call me Hiro."

Kagome nodded briefly. "Hiro."

"You fought well, even without using any weapon or strength at all."

"Arigato." She nodded her thanks when he sat a bowl of rice before her. Eating slowly, she watched him and listened to him speak. He was nice to talk to, she concluded She felt as though she could confine in him, as though she could trust him. No. This man wasn't her father. Her father had left. He had wanted her dead. But this man enjoyed her presence.

Hiroshi looked up at the sky. "It is getting late. We should go inside."

Kagome's eyes dimmed. "Oh." She didn't want to go inside. She wanted to speak with him. He was like her courted male. Well, in the aspect that he made her feel things. She had smiled. She had even giggled silently once. There was nothing she wanted to do more than remain outside with Lord Hiroshi. Or Hiro, as she called him. "I suppose we should."

"Do not sound so disappointed. We will speak again tomorrow." He plucked a flower from the bush then began on their way back to the house. Once inside, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for your company, Kagome-chan."

"Thank you for yours, Hiro-sama." She gasped soundlessly when he placed the flower in her hair and stroked it. "Arigato."

"You are welcome." He whispered.

"Ahem." Katsu and Katsuro looked at their father questioningly. "What were you two doing?"

Kagome turned to them. "Katsu and Katsuro, forgive me for not properly accepting your apology the yesterday. I was upset."

They blinked at her, then smiled. "Good. We thought you'd hate us forever. What were you doing with our dad?"

"We conversed. I have made it my mission to make her feel." Hiroshi said proudly. "And you boys will help me help our little girl pup." He ruffled Kagome's hair.

"Cool. Come on, Kagome. We'll be like best friends."

Sesshomaru entered the hall and cleared his throat. "Kagome, would you follow me?"

Kagome nodded stiffly, "We will speak tomorrow." She told Katsu and Katsuro before following Sesshomaru.

"You think he likes her?" Katsuro asked his elder brother.

"I don't know." But he didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru liking her, and he knew that his brother and father felt the same. It wasn't jealousy. He didn't know what it was, but it felt like instinct.

--

"Is there something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly as they walked through the halls. She was exhausted, having not slept well the past two days. Using her control to keep from yawning, she kept walking until Sesshomaru came to her room and opened the door. She was happy to see that her children were already asleep. Wait. Happy? She wasn't supposed to feel. Darn it!

Sesshomaru led her inside and, being considerate to the sleeping children, whispered, "Are you aware of the ball tomorrow night?"

Kagome shook her head. "No."

"It is to announce the true partakers, you, Kagura, and Sango. My father wishes for everyone to arrive with a date. Would you like to accompany me?"

"I do not usual attend these types of things. I wouldn't know how to act."

"Follow my lead. I will show you everything."

She hesitated, considering it within her head. "Alright."

Sesshomaru nodded, a small smile playing on his thin, fine lips. "Good. A seamstress will be here in the morning to measure you for your kimono. A servant will dress you, do to your hair what you wish as well as your face. Thank you for agreeing. Goodnight." He wrapped his tail up in hers to distract her then kissed her cheek before vanishing.

Kagome touched her cheek in surprise. "Did he...No." Shaking it off, she climbed onto her futon and drifted off to sleep.

--

"My, young woman, such a striking figure. Lord Sesshomaru is quite lucky to have such a beautiful young woman on his arm." The seamstress complimented as she pinned Kagome's kimono in the places that needed to be hemmed.

"You speak as though we are mated." Kagome scoffed, lifting her arms for the seamstress to pin.

"You should be. I've never seen two people more meant for each other. You look beautiful together. And I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru smile before, but he did when he came to request me to make you an elaborate kimono of your choice of colors."

Kagome shook her head. "Sesshomaru and I have no relationship. And we are not meant to be together. I am meant for no one."

"Don't sell yourself short, darling. You are gorgeous, powerful, different. You are meant for Lord Sesshomaru. And the sooner you see it, child, the better." Taking the kimono from Kagome's body, she proceeded to hem it where it was needed before handing it back. "I am off to deliver Lord Sesshomaru's kimono. Remember what I said darling. Soon, you will understand."

Disregarding the comment, Kagome observed her kimono with childlike wonder. It was so beautiful. Once again, it was black silk with silver embroidery. The obi was red and black. She held it to her, nuzzling it gently. "It's perfect." Heading to the door when there was a knock, she answered it, "I assume you are the help Lord Sesshomaru sent for?"

"Yes, milady. We're here to serve you." With those words, they began their jobs.

--

"And now we present, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome!" A guard announced, opening the doors and displaying the couple. He then turned to see why everyone had gasped, his eyes widening.

They were the best looking couple. Sesshomaru's kimono nearly perfectly matched Kagome's. His long, silver hair was in a low ponytail. Kagome was beside him, the very vision of beauty. Her long, shiny, jet black hair was in a high ponytail, rippling down her back with two thick strands of hair hanging over her shoulder. Her arm was linked with Sesshomaru's as they entered the room.

"Why must they stare that way?" It wasn't that she was nervous because or the attention, more like annoyed.

"They recognize beauty." He whispered back huskily, smirking when she turned her heated eyes to him. He led her to the table, kneeling beside her. He nearly growled when he saw his brother, Koga, and Miroku drooling over his date.

"Wow, Kagome. You look more beautiful than usual." Inuyasha flattered her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome nodded at him, waiting for Sesshomaru to eat before digging in. After eating, she began to converse with Katsu and Katsuro, her smiles appearing more and more often. She looked up when someone tapped her shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru offered his hand to her. "Would you care to dance?"

Kagome took the hand in hers and rose. "Of course. Excuse me, Katsu and Katsuro." She allowed Sesshomaru to lead her to the dance floor, missing the angry looks the two brothers gave Sesshomaru. "Thank you for having me as you date, Lord Sesshomaru. I have actually enjoyed myself."

Sesshomaru chuckled silently. "I am glad. And you may call me Sesshomaru."

Sighing contently, Kagome pressed her head against Sesshomaru's chest. Her tail wrapped around his waist and his around hers, holding them tight together. -This is not bad, not at all.- Unknowingly, she allowed a yawn to pass her plush lips. "Forgive me. I am tired."

He nuzzled her neck. "It is alright. The ball is almost over. I will take you to your room." Taking her hand, he led her off to her room. "As I said before, I am glad that you enjoyed your time with me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She was going to enter her room when Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her, jerked her to him and kissed her passionately. Reluctantly, she pulled away to breathe. "You kissed me."

"I did. And you kissed back." He told her smugly, crushing his lips into her again. -Kami, she tastes so sweet.- "Do you wish for me to stop?"

"Yes. No. Kami, stop kissing me while I'm trying to answer, Sesshomaru." She scowled at him, holding him away. "Goodnight."

"Wouldn't you like to join me in my futon?" He asked throatily, bestowing kisses upon her long neck. "I wish to hold you."

"Let the girl go, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho smirked when his son's eyes widened.

Hiroshi shook his head. "Inutaisho, is your whole family as forward as the two of you are?"

Inutaisho chuckled. "Yes. The boys did inherit that from me."

"Poor girl pup, a victim to you silver Inuyoukai."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She nudged Sesshomaru away and entered her room, closing the door in his face when he tried to speak.

Sesshomaru growled, turning to face his father with livid, red eyes. "Father, you of all people know better than to interrupt a youkai when he is about to bed his mate."

"Ah yes, but she is not your mate."

"She would have been by morning had you two not interfered."

"Sesshomaru, you can not mate her without her father's consent, no matter how you fill for her." Lord Hiroshi chimed in, looking for any excuse for Sesshomaru not to mate Kagome. The idea made him furious.

"She has no father."

Inutaisho sighed. "A male in her family has to agree to her mating you. As does she."

Sesshomaru smirked. "She will." He nodded, going into his room. "She will." 


	5. Chapter 5

Simply Misunderstood

By:Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 4

Kagome was deep in thought as she dressed that morning. Her kimono for the day was rather...eccentric. As always, it was black. It was made up of two parts. The

upper half was short sleeved and stopped just below her breasts, leaving her toned stomach revealed. The lower half fell halfway down her calves and held two long

splits on the side. The heat was excruciating today, so she thought to wear the beautiful kimono she hadn't warn since she bought it months before. Sliding her feet into

her boots, left her room, her destination, the dining room where everyone else was enjoying breakfast. She was so consumed in her thoughts, she didn't notice everyone

staring at her as she took her seat between her children and stared at the table.

Inutaisho nearly laughed out loud at the way Kagome drew attention to herself without even trying. "Kagome, you seem to always be late and when you do arrive, you

make quite the entrance."

Her head snapped up, and she stared at him in surprise. "When did I..." She trailed off as food was placed before her. After taking a long sniff, she found herself feeling

sick. She wrapped her arms around her stomach loosely.

"Mama, are you okay? You look sort of pale." Shippo observed, touching his mother's forehead. "And you're warm."

"I'm fine, Shippo. Just f-" Covering her mouth, she shot up and ran from the room to vomit.

Lord Hiroshi turned his gaze from the door she had exited to Sesshomaru. "Do not tell me that after we left, you slept with her."

"No. Are you insisting that she could be pregnant?"

"I was simply wondering."

Rin grabbed Shippo's arm. "Is 'kaa-san okay, Shippo?"

Shippo nodded, smiling down at his 'little sister'. "I bet she is."

When Kagome reentered, everyone could tell that something was strange. They just couldn't pin it. When she noticed her children's worried expressions, she smiled

broadly, stunning those around her. Even when she had smiled before, it was only a slight upturn of the lips. But now, now it was a full blown smile. "You have nothing to

worry about. Okaa-san is fine." She nuzzled their noses, giggling softly. "Would you two like to take a walk?"

"Okaa, why are you being so weird?"

"Weird?" Kagome repeated, running her fingers through her hair. "How so?"

"Kaa-san, you giggled and rubbed Rin's nose with yours." Rin pointed out. "You don't normally."

Kagome nodded in understanding, closing her eyes as she smiled. "My poor babies, I've deprived you of such displays of affection, haven't I? Well, we should change

that, shouldn't we?" She asked, before paling again. "Kami, my head is killing me. I need a walk. Are you two coming?"

"No. Call us if you feel sick again, mommy." They told her, following her with their eyes as she left the room. "Something is wrong with Okaa, and we gotta find out, Rin.

Come on." Shippo grabbed her hand, dragging her from the room.

"Something is strange about Kagome." Sango thought aloud. "I haven't know her for long, but I know she doesn't normally show such emotions that way. What could be

wrong with her." Glaring at Miroku for touching her, she slapped him. "Not now, Houshi."

Inuyasha nodded at Sango's words. "But I have to admit, seeing Kagome smiling and giggling is refreshing. I haven't seen her giggle since we were pups. Back then,

though, it was full blown laughter and all of the time."

Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother. "What was it that made her so cold and reserved?"

"I guess one too many beatings for being a hanyou. Or at least what people thought was a hanyou. I noticed her closing herself off from the world more and more as

more

bruises and cuts came. And after she was nearly killed, just before the time I went to get you, she stopped smiling and showing emotions all together." Inuyasha sighed.

"Her life was ten times worse than mine. I'm of royalty. She was just, there. Humans struck her, ostracized her, hurting her every chance they got. They even burned

down her home. These bat demons constantly attacked her village, telling the humans to dispel Kagome, which they did gladly, forcing her and her mother out. I think

that around her mother, Kagome had to be strong, because of her mom's tears and pain from what Kagome was going through. So for a while, whenever she was with

me, she'd cry and show me her wounds. I was the only one she could relate to, I guess. And it was bad to just sit there and watch that stuff happen to her. So fed up, I

got Sess. When we came back, it was too late and Kagome was gone."

"That poor girl." Kagura said with faux sorrow, leaning close to Sesshomaru. "Isn't that horrible, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Very." Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth, his eyes flashing red.

"Oh Kami! Lady Kagome!" Came a scream from out in the gardens, causing everyone to rush to the source.

There on the ground beside a terrified servant was Kagome, eyes closed and breathing shallow. She was kneeling, clutching her head in pain.

"What happened?" Sango asked frantically, kneeling beside Kagome. They hadn't known each other long, but already she cared for her. "Kagome, tell me what

happened. Why are you in pain?"

"Go away." She growled, snarling louder when Sango touched her. Leaping away, she landed a few feet away, her fangs elongated and her eyes and fearful red. "Leave

me."

"What's wrong with her?"

Inuyasha frowned, stepping towards his friend. "Kag, why are you hurting?"

She shook her head at him. "So many reasons." Kagome bit her lip, drawing blood.

"What are the most important?" Katsu added, pained by seeing her in pain. A wave of physical pain even crashed through his and his brother's systems.

"Emotions...poison." Her eyes widened as she remember something about the previous night.

FLASHBACK

Kagura handed Kagome a cup of sake with a generous smile. "Here. it's an apology for earlier."

Kagome glared at her skeptically. "Why should I trust you?"

"Sniff it if you wish."

After sniffing it, Kagome detected nothing and nodded. "Arigato." She left, swallowing a sip of the liquid.

END

Kagome's eyes snapped to Kagura. "How dare you wench?!"

Kagura looked at her with innocent eyes. "How dare I what?"

"That sake you gave me! What did you put in it?!"

"Kag, calm down." Inuyasha said softly.

"Sit!" She glared, snarling at Kagura after Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Admit what you did. Admit that you poisoned me."

"Prove it." Kagura challenged.

Kagome lunged at Kagura, but Sesshomaru grabbed her waist. "Let go of me!"

Sesshomaru growled softly into her ear. "Calm down, Kagome."

"Why should I?" She growled back.

Instead of answering, he repeated himself. "Calm. I know you have self control."

Kagome nodded, her eyes flickering from red tint to normal to red tint and etc. "Why can't I kill her?" She whispered, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Perhaps you will have your chance during the last battle, if it is you two." He muttered into her ear, equally softly as he held her to him.

"Fine then." She gave up, her eyes returned to their normal color. "My markings would have been revealed had I gotten angrier."

Deciding against replying, Sesshomaru stroked her hair gently until her heart rate returned to normal and she yanked away, despite his protesting growl.

"Kagura." Kagome spoke without looking at her.

"Yeah, wench?"

"I suggest you watch your back."

"And I suggest the same to you."

Kagome chuckled softly. "Trust me. I have nothing to worry over. Sesshomaru, I am leaving the grounds."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You are not."

She nodded. "I must go see Tsubaki. Tag along if you wish." She leapt into the air, taking off.

"Woman, I do not tag along." But nevertheless, he went after her.

Inuyasha glowered at Kagura. "Wench, can you honestly say you didn't poison her?"

Kagura shrugged. "That is none of your business."

"She's my best friend!"

"Point please."

"Oi, wench, did you do it or not?!"

Katsu and Katsuro looked daggers at her. "Yeah. Did you try to hurt her?"

She grinned maliciously when all eyes turned to her. "No. I did not try to hurt her. I succeeded."

"How dare you?!" Lord Hiroshi shouted before he realized.

"There are no rules against eliminating competition."

"You cowardly wench." Inutaisho barked, but he knew she was right. There were no rules against it. "Do not think Kagome is done with you. Believe me. That girl pup

has not even begun."

"Ah, but I have a few weapons that will get her. I'm sure." Turning swiftly, Kagura left everyone, chuckling darkly to herself. "Now, to pay her kids a visit."

--

As soon as Kagome and Sesshomaru touched down at Tsubaki's cave, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and growled. "Do you honestly trust Tsubaki? The wench is a dark

priestess who has no problem cheating, lying, and deceiving anyone."

"Except her family. She treats us with respect. She is my aunt, mother's sister." She admitted before the two entered the cave. "Aunt Tsubaki?"

"Kagome, is that you?" Tsubaki approached from the darkness. "Darling, you still look beautiful and youthful. Congrats. And this is Lord Sesshomaru, are you two mated?

"No. We are-" Kagome began, only to be cut off by Sesshomaru.

"We are planning to begin courting soon." He smirked and nuzzled Kagome's shoulder when she scowled at him. "Isn't that right, dear?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I suppose. As to my reason for coming, aunty, the locks you put on my emotions, they are slipping. I am beginning to feel things I do not wish to

feel, happiness, love, trust. I thought you locked them away for good."

Tsubaki nodded to her niece. "I did what I could. The rest is up to you, dear. You have to suppress them. my binds alone are weakening over the years and can not be

made stronger. I apologize for my inconvenience."

"Why are you pressing such feelings to stay back? I allow myself to feel occasionally. And it often feels refreshing once I am done." Sesshomaru informed the woman he

was holding to his side. "You can not take care of children without love and compassion. You can not have a true mate without the same."

"Thank you for the lecture, Sesshomaru." She said, tiredly laying her head on his chest. "I suppose you are right. But I still wish to have control. Aunty, would you loosen

the binds slightly."

Tsubaki smirked. "I'm shocked, Kagome. You found another man who can persuade you to change your mind. Other than Inuyasha and Na-"

Kagome closed her eyes, saying, "Don't say his name. I do not wish to think of him right now."

"Alright, dear. Speaking of which, he came here not too long ago, demanding to know where you are." She loosened the binds on Kagome's emotions, waiting for a

response.

"Searching for me, eh? As if I care."

"I figured you wouldn't." The older woman laughed. "You care about nothing. Speaking of which, Sota is with your mother. She caught him and is holding him hostage

until l he tell her where you are."

Kagome looked coy. "I wonder how long the runt will last." She rotated to place her face against Sesshomaru's neck. "Are you ready to return?" She whispered against

his neck, breathing heavily to taunt him.

Stiffening, Sesshomaru forced down his arousal and bowed his positive response. Standing, they began to make their way to leave, when Tsubaki called out to him.

"Yes?"

"My niece is to be taken care of, demon. Harm her and be prepared for pain."

Were she not talking of Kagome, he would have growled at her for thinking to threaten him. But instead, he found himself smiling softly and nodding rigidly, taking off

after Kagome as a ball of pure energy.

--

When Kagura finally found Rin and Shippo, it was nearing dinner time. She opened the door to Kagome's room and crept in, grinning at the terrified children. "Hello, dear

children."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Rin asked, clutching her 'brother.'

"Y-yeah. Momma doesn't like you. She wouldn't want you i-in our room." He whimpered, holding Rin closer to him when Kagura stepped forward.

"I don't care what your mom would want." She snatched the two up off the floor, holding them in the air by their kimono collars. "Listen to me and listen good, tell your

mom to stay away from my Sesshomaru. He will be mine. We are made for each other. And some weak, obnoxious hanyou like your mother will not take him away from

me. Understood?"

They nodded. "Uh huh." Tears sprang into their eyes.

Kagura nodded, dropping them to the floor roughly. "Good. Very good. We see eye to eye. And if you do not keep your word, I can promise you pain, not only for you,

but for your mom." With that, she pivoted on her heel and left, sending over her shoulder, "And don't tell her about this or you two are dead."

--

Katsu and Katsuro stared crossly out the window, watching Sesshomaru chase Kagome around the yard. "Look at them. it's disgusting." Katsu remarked, snarling

slightly. How he wished he could wring Sesshomaru's neck when he pounced on top of Kagome and they rolled on the ground.

Katsuro nodded, then looked over at his brother. "Hey, brother, why don't we like them being together if we're not attracted to her? And dad doesn't like it either." They

had heard their father talking over the problems in the possibility that Kagome and Sesshomaru got together and mated. "I mean, it's not like any of us want to be with

her, even if she's pretty. So why do I want to kill him because he's kissing her right now?" He growled, turning away from the window and plopping on his bed.

"I don't know. It's like...she's our little sister or something. Or our best friend and we're being protective. And she's one of the only females of our kind left." He stared

out the window, watching Kagome lean back in Sesshomaru's arms and stare at the sky. -She even looks like us. Maybe dad could adopt her.- He and his brother were

quite handsome, almost the splitting image of their father.

Katsu had long, wavy black hair which was tipped with red from his mother, a fire Inuyoukai named Akane, who had passed away when he was two and his brother was

one. While Katsuro's hair was equally long and of the same colors, but in a high pony tail. His eyes were narrow and indigo, where his younger brother's were almost as

wide as Kagome's and indigo. Their noses were long and aristocratic. Their lips were shaped nicely, thin and soft. Their markings wound around their thighs loosely so

that you could still see most of their natural skin tone, and at the waist, moved to their backs, ran up and over the shoulders and down to the top of their abs. They had

many suitors and were even dating two nature youkai, Amaterasu of the sun, and Amaya of the night.

"I like thinking of her as a sister. Wanna go see if sis has time to get away from Sesshomaru and spend some time with us?" Katsuro asked his elder brother with an

eager, childlike smile.

"No." Katsu sighed when he noticed his little brother look sad and disappointed. "Don't worry, Suro. We'll talk to sis tomorrow. As much as I hate to say it, let them be for

now." With one last look out the window, he went to his room and laid down. Yes. Kagome would now be considered their little sister.

--Somewhere off, not too far away--

"Brother! Brother!" A woman flew around on her feather, searching for her brother. "Big brother!"

"Sister." His baritone voice floated to her as he appeared before her. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I am searching for someone."

"I know. And I want to help. Because I know where Kagome is."

He glared at her cynically. "And why would you tell me? You hate me, and the feeling is mutual, little sister."

The demoness smiled. "Oh, you wound me, brother. But I'll tell you where she is because it would help me out if you took her away in three days. She's at Lord

Sesshomaru's castle, for the battles."

He nodded. "Of course. How did I forget that my love was strong enough to prevail over all? Alright, I will be there in three days. Thank you for your help...Kagura."

"You're welcome...Naraku."

--

"Hey, momma." Shippo tugged on her sleeve as she red a scroll Sesshomaru had given her from his library. sighing contently when he and Rin were brought into her lap,

he began. "Do you like Sesshomaru?"

"Do I like Sesshomaru?" She repeated to herself, feeling her eyes brighten instantly. "Yes. Very much, why?"

"W-well, me and R-Rin kinda don't like him anymore. We don't like him to t-take you away from us. Can you not spend time with him anymore?" It hurt the two so much

to ask their mom that. She had been so happy lately, and they thought it might be because of Sesshomaru. They didn't want to take that away from her. But Kagura said

she'd hurt them and their mom if they didn't cooperate with her.

"Oh." Kagome said, trying and succeeding to hide her sadness and pain from her children. "Of course. Let me go tell him that I can't see him anymore, okay?"

"Okay." They agreed, silently watching her leave before bursting into tears. "I hate Kagura. Stupid, mean woman."

Kagome reluctantly sniffed Sesshomaru out, knocking on the door he was behind. When she gained entrance, she bowed and focused on Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru...we need to talk if you aren't busy."

He stood up, walking to her and attempting to kiss her, only to get brushed away. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Can we talk in private?"

Confused, he nodded and led her to his room, leaving the door opened slightly. "Now, what's wrong?"

Kagome took a deep breath, then exhaled, sitting as far away from him as she could on the bed. "Rin and Shippo...they do no like for me to spend so much time with you. And I am a caretaker and mother before anything else. Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru, but I can't continue seeing you in such a way. Forgive me for wasting your time, my lord." Kissing his forehead, she left the room quickly, burying her pain deep within her and becoming emotionless again.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Sesshomaru stormed back to the office with a gracefulness only Sesshomaru could possess while angrily. Sitting down, he ran his hands through his hair. "Where were we?"

"Son, what happened?" Inutaisho put a hand on his son's shoulder, concern in his eyes.

"I do not wish to speak about it."

"Sesshomaru."

He looked at his father with red eyes. "She no longer wishes to spend time with me because her children feel neglected and have requested that she not see me anymore."

Inutaisho sighed, patting his sons back. "Things will be fine, Sesshomaru."

"They will not. Have you ever been turned down by your future mate?" he growled out.

Inutaisho nodded. "Before I mated Inuyasha's mother, Kami bless her soul, she was unsure because I already had a son. But she came to her senses and we mated."

Sesshomaru calmed down. "So it will continue to pain me until I have her back?"

"If you truly care for her, yes."

"Damn it."

"Look on the bright side, you haven't courted her yet. It would hurt one hell of a lot more."

Sesshomaru glared at his father. "I wish I had. Perhaps then I could have done something to persuade her to simply find balance. Hn." He shrugged, staring out the window and sighing. "Damn woman."

Inutaisho chuckled. "My pup is in love."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "Love?" He watched as Kagome trained outside, her pups watching. "Love." He smiled softly. -Yes. I love her.-

Hiroshi did not like the idea that Sesshomaru liked the girl pup his sons considered a sister. And he hated the thought that he loved her. -Damn boy. He better keep to himself. Girl pup denied him, so he better not bother her.-

--

Kagura growled. -She kissed his forehead! I saw that wench! I told those damn kids to tell her to leave him! They are in for it while Kagome battles! And I'll make sure they scar so badly they remember never to cross me again!- She headed out into the arena where Sango stood.

"Alright! You remember the rules! Begin when the bell is rung!"

DING DING 


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing is always Something (Title changed)

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 5

"Kagura, I said I submit. Quit being a bitch and get off!" Sango yelled, kicking the spider youkai back and away from her before she stood. "Baka wench. If I say I submit, that is what I mean." Rolling her eyes, she smiled when Kagome greeted her in the circle. "Hey, Kagome."

"Hello, Sango." Kagome got into battle stance, smirking at her newfound friend. "Good luck, my friend."

"I wish you the same."

DING DING

Sango flung her boomerang at Kagome. "Hirakotsu!" Her eyes widened when the bent weapon was simply kicked back at her, hitting her in the hip. She could tail that Kagome had tried to be sure it did not hit her in a fatal place. "Hirakotsu!" She cried again, throwing the weapon.

Kagome paid no heed to it though. Her eyes were blood lust red and her heart was aching. Her hand shot up to catch the boomerang and she threw it down. Rushing to Sango, she grabbed her neck loosely. "Sango, I'm sorry about this, but something is happening to Rin and Shippo. I need to check on them. Please submit. I beg you."

"I submit." Sango breathed, smiling at Kagome when she was set on the floor. "Go get them."

Nodding, Kagome ignored the people coming to her and ran straight for her bedroom only to find her children on the bed, panting and crying. There were scars and bruises littering their bodies. Shippo's scars even had a green hue to them, meaning the person who had done this to them had placed an infection potion on his wounds. "Who did this?" When they continued to cry, she yelled, "Who the hell did this?!"

"We can't say! She'll hurt you!"

Kagome growled softly to calm them, kissing them each gently. After waiting a few minutes, she repeated her previously asked question. "Who hurt my babies?"

"K-kagura."

"Hoooooooooowl!" Kagome scooped them up gently, rushing to the dining hall. She threw open the doors, set her children down, and stormed over to Kagura, who attempted to run. Tangling her hand in Kagura's hair, she yanked her so that they were face to face. "What must you say for yourself?!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Ozai asked. He liked the girl, but such behavior before a lord was disrespectful at certain times.

Ignoring him, Kagome forced Kagura to look at Rin and Shippo. "Look at them! Look what you did to my pups wench! You have less than a second to explain yourself!" When Kagura simply stuttered, Kagome punched her in the face, causing her to fly back and hit the wall. Before Kagome could do anything else, Sesshomaru had her in his arms. "Stop it! I will get revenge for my pups!"

Sesshomaru held her tighter. "At least you will make a wonderful mother for the pups." he mumbled, turning her to face him as his allowed his beast to surface. "Mate, settle down. I need you to be serene and rational about this."

"There is no such thing as rational when it comes to my children. You should know that." She snarled at him, fighting against him roughly.

"I understand that you are hurt, Kagome. I understand your pain. I am here to hold you, mate." He nuzzled her neck. "Just this once, you must let go."

Kagome's beast still struggled within her. "Mate assure that pups no hurt no more?" She whimpered, staring into his eyes.

Sesshomaru licked her cheek and nuzzled her, brushing his nose against her skin. "Assured mate. No harm come to pups." He said, allowing his beast to surface more before reigning it in to watch Kagome's angry expression melt into a terribly sad one.

"Sesshomaru, why did she hurt them?" Tears fell from her eyes for the first time in years and her knees gave way, leaving Sesshomaru as her only support.

Sesshomaru felt his heart crack, and he glared at Kagura's unmoving body. She would pay. After the battles, when Kagome won, he would make Kagura's life a living hell. He'd make her wish for death, beg for it, crave it. But he wouldn't give it to her or allow her to give it to herself. He'd make her suffer. He'd be sure of that. Rubbing soothing circles into her lower back, he sent her a diminutive smile. "Do you feel better?"

Not trusting her voice, Kagome simply held him tighter, her eyes closed and her forehead leaning against his collar bone.

"Is it possible that we will return to the way we were?" He whispered, not to loudly as to still soothe her pained beast.

"You will have to ask Shippo and Rin." She mumbled tiredly.

Sesshomaru looked up and over to the sitting children who had begun to eat. "Rin, would you allow me to be with your mother?"

Rin couldn't help but grin broadly. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Shippo, do I have your blessing to court her?"

Shippo, not as trusting as Rin, frowned. "You promise to take care of her, but not snatch her away?"

"Hai, little one. I swear."

"Then you have my blessing."

Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome, staring into her eyes. "Kagome-san, would you do me the honors of allowing myself to court you?" Kagome simply blinked at him, nodding dumbly. Sesshomaru then concentrated his eyes on his father. "Father, will you?"

Inutaisho rose from his seat, left the room, and returned with a chalice. He stood before them, smiling broadly. "We now initiate the marking of the court and the transferring of blood between Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Lady Kagome of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru..."

Understanding why his father had called him, Sesshomaru brushed Kagome's hair from her shoulder, tilted her head away from him, and sank his fangs into it. Taking her hand, he then bit into it also, squeezing it to drain the blood into the chalice.

"Kagome..."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome bit down into his shoulder, soothing it with her tongue before biting his palm as he had her and draining his blood into the chalice hers was in. Her heart beat quickened when the blood swirled together and became black.

"Black blood?" Inutaisho questioned, gazing into the jeweled cup. "I do not recall what black blood means. Lord Muso?"

Muso thought for a moment, then answered with wide eyes, "It means that these two are extremely powerful when together. Kami, that first pup is going to be amazing, a sight to behold."

Inutaisho turned back to the couple who was staring into each others eyes. "Kagome, drink half of the blood first. Then Sesshomaru, drink the other half."

Kagome took the cup and swirled it around, looking up at Inutaisho in questioning. When he nodded at her, she closed her eyes and swallowed the blood concoction. Licking her lips as Sesshomaru drank, she noted that the flavor of their mixed blood pooled in her stomach and warmed her all over. Before she realized what was happening, Sesshomaru had pulled her into a pleasant kiss. Instantly, her eyes slid shut and she felt his tail press her to him. -Oh, Kami, he tastes delicious. I wish he would stop before I become to aroused to force it down anymore.-

"Alright. That's enough. Back off the best friend, bro." Inuyasha ordered, feeling protective of his bestfriend.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome mumbled against his lips. "I have children to bandage." Her anger threatened to rise again, but being in his arms calmed her. "Would you release me now?"

Sighing quietly, he seperated their lips, whispering in her ear. "When you are done, meet me in my room, dear. We must finish the process."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As you wish, you horny dog." Freeing herself, she bowed to the lords, grabbed her children, and left for her room.

KSKSKSKSKS

Kagome smoothed her hands over the bandages she had placed on Rin and Shippo. She whimpered softly, cuddling her babies. "Forgive me for not being here to protect you. Okaa-san will be here from this day on."

Rin smiled sleepily at her mother. "It's okay, mommy. It wasn't your fault."

Shippo nodded his agreement. "Yeah. We should have told you after she threatened us. But I did burn that mean Kagura with my fox fire."

"Good for you, my kit. Now, off to bed, darlings." Once they were asleep and Jaken had come to watch them, Kagome snuck out of her room, bumping into Sesshomaru. "Oh, Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"I came to get you." He whispered huskily, jerking her into his arms and suckling her collar bone. "Shh." He hushed her when she moaned out softly. Sliding her obi off and dropping it to the ground, Sesshomaru removed her kimono. After he dropped his haori, he hauled her into his room and laid her on the bed. "Allow the courting process to begin."

KSKSKSKSKS

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning, smiling as he enjoyed the presence of the naked woman on top of him. Eyes still closed, he tightened his hold on her body.

"Sess, if you hold me any tighter, my bones will crack." Kagome mumbled against his chest.

"Forgive me. I simply wished to feel you closer." He muttered back, kissing the top of her head. He felt his need throbbing when Kagome shifted him. "Be careful of your movements, or we will never leave this bed. Though I wouldn't mind staying here all day long, dear."

Kagome pressed her nose to his neck. "You do remember that we will not be able to rut again until we mate."

"If I must wait, the night we mate, I will wreak horrible havoc upon this petite body of yours."

"It seems, my aroused alpha canine, that you are so busy with your naughty thoughts that you have yet to notice that we are surrounded by people."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glared at the large group of people surrounding his bed. "I doubt that. No one in this house is insane enough to interrupt me and my courted female." He held up his poison dripping claws, flexing them.

Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as one of Kagome's legs stuck out of the cover. "Kami, Kagome, nice legs." He muttered, rolling his eyes when his brother growled at him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome drawled out his name, "sit." A small smirk played on her lips when she heard and felt him crash into the floor. "Good boy."

"Why are you in my room?" Sesshomaru growled, his chest vibrating dangerously. "And explain, father, why I should not harm you."

Inutaisho chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, Sesshomaru, your courted female has a guest."

Kagome opened her eyes and cocked a brow. "A guest? No one knows that I am here. Gender?"

"Female."

Kagome sat up in bed, covering her body with the sheets. "A woman?"

Her 'stepfather' nodded. "Yes. She is waiting outside the door." He nodded towards Lord Ozai who opened the door.

A woman walked in with short black hair and brown eyes. "Hello, Kagome." She smiled warmly.

Kagome simply stared, astonished at the woman before her. Wrapping Sesshomaru's haori around her, she stood and slowly walked to the woman. "Mother. What in kami have you done to your hair and eyes?"

"I cut it, Kagome. And as for my eyes, I woke up to them. Just as I woke up to a missing daughter. What on earth were you thinking, running off like that in search of your father? I mean, what did you expect to accomplish. And you should be ashamed, sending such a small boy on his own to come watch over me. What were you thinking? Tell me, what was running through that mind of yours when you decided to simply jump up and leave. And becoming this Kuro woman. I honestly don't know where you got this from, because it didn't come from me. it must have been th-that father of yours. And another thing..." She stopped when Kagome put her finger to her mother's lips.

"You are in tears, mother. Calm down." Kagome wiped her mother's face gently. "I apologize."

"You should. I was worried sick about you, wondering if someone hurt my baby, or worse. I could have never seen you again Kagome. How could you have done something so dumb as to run off."

Kagome lowered her head, whimpering in shame. "Forgive me, mother." Just as a pup would, she nestled her face deep into her mother's shoulder.

"It's alright." Ayumi said softly. "You've grown so much. And you're so beautiful. Not to mention the fact that I can feel your power radiating off of you, and I must say, it is rather intimidating, mesume. Speaking of intimidating, I can't believe that my daughter is courting Lord Sesshomaru. I expect nothing short of the cutest pups from you two, Kagome."

"Mother..."

"And at least one of them simply must be named after your grandmother of several centuries ago. Ah, and I hope you want a human wedding also after you mate."

"Mother..."

Ayumi's eyes glowed. "I already know the perfect theme! It'll take a lot of white silk, and a large clearing."

Kagome sighed. "Mother."

"Now, back to the pups. I expect many of them, at least twelve. So you two really should make love as often as possible."

"Mother!" Kagome barked.

"Girl pup, do not raise your voice to your mother!"

Kagome winced at her mother's harsh tone. "Sorry. You were not listening. I was attempting to tell you that you are moving to fast. We haven't even been courting for a whole day."

Ayumi nodded in understanding. "But I feel a connection, Kagome. And if you trusted your emotions, you would as well. Speaking of which, what have I told you about Tusbaki? She told me that you had her lock away your emotions, and I am bringing them back now. And there is nothing you can say to stop me, darling."

"No. I don't want them."

"Stop whining, pup." She snapped, lifting a glowing hand to her daughter's head. "There, now you can actually give him the love he deserves."

"I don't wish to love, mom. And I want my emotions locked away again." She said, glaring at her mother.

"And you've grown so unbearable over the years. My, such are the hormones of a teenager."

Pouting slightly, Kagome sighed and turned away. "You have yet to tell me that you missed me."

Ayumi smirked. "Is that what has you so wound up? Of course I missed you."

"You did not say it."

"Oh, you're such a baby."

Kagome rolled her eyes, glancing at her mother when she heard Ayumi gasp. "What?"

"I've been so worked up that I didn't notice the effects of your courting. Your eyes have golden flecks in them, and your hair, it is silver in the front."

"Oh."

"Well, Kagome, aren't you properly going to introduce us?"

Kagome took her mother's hand and pulled her towards Sesshomaru. "Mother, this is my courted male, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. Sesshomaru, this is my mother."

Ayumi smiled at Sesshomaru, bowing. "It is a pleasure, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru bowed his head. "The pleasure is all mine..."

"Oh, you may call me Y."

"Y?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly curious as to why she wished for him to call her that.

"Yes. It would take much too long to explain."

"Hn. Kagome, return to bed." He said, patting the bed lightly.

Kagome kissed his forehead. "Actually, I wished to show my mother a few things, like my children for instance."

Ayumi grinned. "Children? Well, there is no time to waste, Kagome. Come!" Grabbing her daughter, they bowed and left the room.

Sesshomaru growled, glaring at his father and promising pain. "You could not have kept her mother away for atleast another... two hours?"

"I'm sorry, son. Her mother was begging to meet her."

"Still, I was not finished."

"Inutaisho, did you notice anything strange about that woman?" Lord Hiroshi questioned, looking at his friend. "She seemed familiar." -Almost like m-my Ayumi. Kami, I miss her.- His heart ached. -If only I had let her keep the child. We could be together.-

"Not to me. Perhaps you have run into her."

"Yes. Perhaps."

SKSKSKSKSK

Kagura seethed as she watched Sesshomaru behave so lovingly with Kagome. She had only participated in this series of battles because she thought if she won, Sesshomaru would love her, want her, take care of her. He was so handsome, so powerful, so smart. It hurt her to know that he cared for another when she felt so deeply for him. She couldn't take anymore of them showing such affection before her. Standing up suddenly from her seat, she made her way across the study to Kagome, snatching her up and slapping her across the face. "Would you stop it?!"

Kagome stared at her, a hand to her cheek. It had been so long since anyone had managed to actually it her. she moved her hand away to look at the blood in her hand. She hadn't bled in Kami knows how long. "Y-you hit me? And I'm actually bleeding." A large smile broke out onto Kagome's face and before she knew it, she was laughing, harder than she ever had before. "I can't believe it." She felt as though her stomach would explode as she laughed loudly.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"I...I haven't been struck in years. I haven't bled in even more. I just, I find it funny. I'm sorry." Sighing, Kagome sat back down beside Sesshomaru, who licked the blood from her cheek.

"So, what is it that I did to piss you off, Kagura?"

"That! You're all over him, you slut! He is mine! We're made for each other!"

"Is that so?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Yes. It's so. Now, you can go back to my brother."

Kagome's head tilted to the side in confusion. "He does resemble you, now that I think of it."

"Yes. We've established that I am related to that evil bastard. Now, you go back to him, and leave Sesshomaru to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because, my big brother is in love with you. And your feelings for him have not gone away."

Kagome placed a gentle hand on Kagura's shoulder. "Darling, you are sadly mistaken. What your brother and I had is in the past."

Kagura shrugged Kagome's hand off her shoulder. "I'll fight you for him."

"Fine. The last battle, if you win, I swear to back off forever, and I will return to your brother with open arms. If I win, well, you will be dead, so there is nothing more to say. Now, Sango, my mother, and I are going to bathe in the hot springs, would you like to join us?"

"Don't try to be civil, wench. I want you to hate me."

"I don't. In fact, "Kagome walked away with Sango and her mother, "I pity you."

When she was gone, Sesshomaru wrapped his fingers around Kagura's neck. "Lay your grimy hands on my woman again, and I will make your death painfully long and slow. The same will happen if you try to have your brother take her away from me. She is who I want, who I wish to mate, who I love. If you ever come near her, if you are living after the battle tomorrow, you will be dead before you can scream. Is that understood?"

Kagura nodded, her eyes wide and filled with fear. "I-I underst-stand, Lord S-Sesshomaru."

"Good." He threw her to the ground and headed out of the room.

Kagura stroked her neck, panting as tears welled up in her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked at the sight. "Baka wench, you should have known better."

Glaring at him, Kagura ran out of the room, trying to contain her pain. -Damn her! Just wait until tomorrow!-

SKSKSKSKSK

"Lord Hiroshi, Katsu, and Katsuro, may I speak with you?" Kagome smiled when they agreed and she led them deep within the gardens. "I just wished to thank you for being lik the family I never truly had. When I was younger, I really wanted a father, but quickly changed my feelings when I saw how upset my mother was. But now, I believe that I have found one in you, Hiro-sama, and elder brothers in you, Katsu and Katsuro, and I really wish for you to know that I am completely grateful."

"Oh, girl pup, that makes me feel wonderful." Hiroshi wrapped his arms around her slender waist, hugging her to him tightly. "I have also begun to see you as a daughter, the daughter I never had, and I thank you for bringing such happiness into my life."

When his father freed Kagome of the tight hug, Katsu was the next to hug her. "Yup. You're now officially my little sister."

"Mine too." Katsuro chirped, taking Kagome from his brother's arms. "I've wanted to kill Kagura for the past few days, hurting my little sister the way she did. But I'll leave that for you to do in a few hours. And I want front row seats to her death." He smiled when he heard Kagome's melodic giggle. "Alright, I got a giggle."

Punching him in the stomach playfully, Kagome stepped back and moved to her bush of flower, taking a few. "I just know my mother would love these." She gathered a bunch and sniffed them.

Lord Hiroshi cleared his throat. "Yes, your mother. What is her name?"

"Well, she wishes for people to call her Y, but her real name is..." She stopped speaking when she smelled Sesshomaru approaching. "Sesshomaru." She breathed with a smile as he landed before her. "Hi." She allowed him to kiss her. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair. "Something has been bothering me all day. It felt as though you were being ripped from me. I had to be sure that you were still here." His heart had been aching as though someone were squeezing it in the palm of their hand. His neck and palm itched from where Kagome had bitten him. He needed to hold her! He needed to feel her in his arms. "I can not lose you."

Kagome looked up at him, sighing softly. "It's okay, Sesshomaru. I am here, and I am not going anywhere. You have nothing to worry about."

"I am not so sure. I wish to have you in my eyesight at all times until this feeling disappears."

"Sess, you can not be watching me all the time."

"I can. It will be simple. I assure you."

Kagome looked up when she felt her 'family's' angry aura's crashing into hers. She frowned, wondering what had upset them. "Alright, Sesshomaru. You may watch over me if you wish, but I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head. "I know. But when I am near, you will not have to. Come, we will entertain ourselves before we are to prepare you for the battle. That is, if you are finished speaking with Lord Hiroshi and his sons."

"Yes. I think that I am." Kagome looked to Lord Hiroshi. "Are we done, Hiro?"

"Yes, girl pup. I suppose we are done."

"Alright." Had she been the type, she would have squealed when Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style, but instead, she smiled. "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru kissed her neck and thought for a moment. "This Sesshomaru is taking you to a spring. You do know how to swim, correct, love?"

Kagome licked his cheek. "Hai." She giggled as he took off toward the spring. -Love. Do I love him? I do enjoy my time with him. And he drives my heart insane. But so did my ex. Did I love him as well? Kami, I'm confused.-

SKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"This is the final battle! It is Lady Kagome-kuro against Kagura! May the battle begin when the bell is rung!" Jaken squawked.

"Prepare for death, Kagome."

"And you do the same, Kagura."

DIND DING DING! 


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing is Always Something

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 6

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled in a shrill voice, swiping her fan at Kagome. The battle had been raging on for about and hour. Kagura was getting highly frustrated. -What will it take to anger that wench?!- When Kagome dodged the attack, Kagura sent another, then another, etc. -She will have to get knicked one of these times. No one can dodge forever.- But this was not the case, she just couldn't land a blow. Angered, she sprinted toward Kagome, swiping at her with her her fan.

Kagome ducked, swiping her leg and knocking Kagura's from out under her. She leaned over Kagura, annoyance flashing in her otherwise cold eyes. "Is this over now, Kagura? Or do you have a trick?"

Kagura smirked. "Actually, dear, my darling brother is on his way. He told me that he was coming for you after he heard of your location. Isn't that a laugh?"

Kagome's pale skin blanched even further as she stood a backed away. "No. You can't be serious. He isn't coming here, is he?"

"He is. I told him to. He'll be here any moment now."

She was livid...No! She was beyond livid! How dare that wench invite him?! She never wished to see him again, and he was coming. Her eyes bled, but instead of red, they became black. Her irises converted to a bright baby blue. Her dark hair whipped around her. She could feel her face forming a snout as she began her transformation.

Inutaisho's neck hair stood up as he felt the air cackling. "S-Sesshomaru, do something. Calm, girl pup. I don't know what Kagura said to anger her, but you must stop her."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I can not keep interfering in Kagome's battles with Kagura. The wench deserves to die."

"Sesshomaru, your bitch could destroy the whole Western Lands if she loses too much control."

"I will stop her before that happens." Sesshomaru continued to observe the fight, watching with admiration as his future mate became a large, white dog. Black stripes rested on her cheeks and eyelids.

Kagome used all of her energy and control to keep from revealing any more. Growling, she brought her paw crashing down on top of a terrified Kagura who laid on the ground on her back.

Kagura trembled terribly, trying to calm Kagome by stroking her fur. "Forgive me, Kagome-sama. Spare me. I went to far. I should be killed. I understand completely. Just, don't kill me. I submit."

"Grrr bark (Too late)!" Kagome growled out, pushing her paw further until she heard the pop of Kagura's broken legs. Her tail switched feverishly, and she raised a paw to send Kagura flying into the wall surrounding the open area of land. Rushing to her chew toy, Kagome grabbed Kagura's arms with her teeth, tossing the living plaything high into the air, the loose limb still in her mouth. Spitting it aside, she caught Kagura, wripping the screaming demoness to shreds in her fangs and spitting her remains out. But she still yearned for blood. She still needed to kill.

"Sesshomaru, she is looking for something else to kill. Go to her."

Rising to his feet, Sesshomaru walked out to his courted female. "Kagome, cease this behavior immediately." He ordered sternly.

Kagome glared at him, panting with her tongue hanging from her mouth. "Ruff!"

Sesshomaru transformed as well, pressing his large snout to the side of her head as he purred. He pled for her to calm down in their inu language. He licked her ear to get her to return to normal, but it didn't work. She simply ran away from him. Reluctantly, Sesshomaru became more aggressive, racing after her and pushing her to the ground. When she howled and kicked against him, he set his mouth around her neck, telling her to submit. Kagome strained against him, cutting her neck on his fangs. When she whimpered her submission, Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form, stroking her leg. "Return to your other form, love."

Kagome resumed her previous form, glaring down at her revealing kimono. It was much like the two piece she had once warn, but the skirt was much shorter, only coming halfway down her thighs. "I did not wish to kill her."

"It was long over due."

"Still. I did not wish to, only punish her. But I've murdered her. And I can taste it."

"Do not feel for that woman. She got what she deserved. And at my side, I have the strongest woman in the four lands."

Kagome sighed softly. "I assume you are right."

Ayumi rushed to her daughter. "Kami, that was truly amazing, dear. I did not know you were so skilled."

"Arigato." Her eyes widened when she saw the others coming towards her, including her children. "Rin? Shippo? Sota, I told you to keep them away. I've most likely scarred them for life."

"No, momma! We're fine! It was nice to watch! You have a lot of power!" Rin and Shippo hesitated, before Rin asked innocently, "But when can we see the rest of your markings?"

"Once I find my father, little one." She answered, petting her head.

"But that could take forever!" Rin whined.

Shippo nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I wanna see them now!"

Kagome hesitantly released her cantation. Instantly, her stripes appeared on her thighs, back, chest, and face. Her black and violet half circle shaped mark accenteing her head. "Happy now?"

"Momma, aren't those marks just like Katsu-sama's and Katsuro-sama's?"

"We are all black inu's, dear."

Lord Hiroshi stared at Kagome in shock. "Boys, show her." He whispered, and he and his sons revealed the marks on their heads that they always hid when in public. "Kagome."

"Yes, Hiro? What is..." She looked up and her surprise showed evidently on her face. "Y-you..."

Ayumi placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Kagome, Lord Hiroshi is your father."

Hiroshi smiled. "Girl pup. MY girl pup." He frowned when she backed away from him. "Kagome..."

"Don't touch me." She snapped her teeth at him when he tried again. Her eyes bled red and she placed a hand on the sword Totosai had given her, snarling when the sword began to drain her energy. "What the hell did Totosai do to my sword?"

On que, the old man appeared on his three eyed demon bull, his wife, Kaede, behind him. "I made it so that whenever you attempt to use the sword to draw you father's blood, it would drain you, leaving you hopelessly tired."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "How did you know why I wanted the sword?"

"Kami, dear, it was obvious. Your eyes hardened whenever you mentioned your father. And you grinned when I gave you the sword, if you didn't notice. You grin for nothing unless it brings you absolute happiness."

"Oji-san," She grabbed his twig of a neck. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because... Kaede, dear, now!"

Kaede finished the chanting she had begun, sending a subjugation necklace to Kagome's neck.

"Totosai, you bastard..." Kagome lunged at him.

"Sit, girl." Totosai jumped when Kagome fell to the ground, unmoving. He inched toward her.

"Ha, she got a piece of her own medicine." Inuyasha smirked.

Totosai nudged her with his foot. "Kagome, have I killed you?" He squatted beside her, observing her calm face. "Unconcious perhaps."

Kagome's hand shot up and she grabbed his tongue. "Say that again and I will sever your tongue so that you can't say the word again. And as for you, Inuyasha, sit!"

When Inuyasha fell to the ground, Totosai said, "Sit," sending Kagome to the ground again, but he was dragged with her. Kagome groaned, grabbing the necklace, igniting her hand with miko energy, and breaking it. "Well, that's my cue to leave before she kills me." Totosai was about to leave, when Kagome grabbed him by his kimono and slammed him to the ground.

"Old man, it would bode well for you to start talking before I destroy you."

Totosai gulped. "Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are, Kagome?" He sighed when she glared at him. "Kagome, why are you so upset?"

"Because you're keeping me from my goal of killing him."

"Kagome, whether I had interfered or not, you would not have killed him. You've come to love him and your brothers in the short time you've known them. I've noticed for I've been watching you."

Blinking back tears, Kagome backed away from him. "Do not speak of things you do not know of, old man."

Kaede placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Iie, child. He speaks the truth. You could never kill him, for ye love him."

Kagome shook her head, covering her eyes. "No. I could! I know I could! And I'll prove it to you!" Flexing her claws, she held them to Hiroshi's neck. -I...I can't.- She lowered her hand and clenched her fists, moving back to Kaede. "I can not. You're right. I've lost my mind and now...now I love him, I love my father. The very man I vowed to hate no matter what. The very man who wanted me dead. I am such an idiot!" She bit back tears, jerking away from Sesshomaru when he tried to hold her. "Stop it." She shuddered, feeling disgusted with herself.

A dark haired hanyou dropped in on the scene. "My Kagome."

"Naraku." She turned to face him.

"Well, there are those lovely markings I loved tracing." He muttered with a seductive grin.

Kagome huffed. "Naraku, now really isn't the time. So speak what you must, then go."

Naraku's grin broadened. "So, you are the same, 'get to the point, Naraku-kun' woman. Nice to know." He drew her into his arms, holding her tight. "Kagome, I've missed you terribly. I've counted the time we've been seperated."

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked boredly, her mind blocking out Sesshomaru's growls. "How long?"

"One year, seven months, ten days, six hours, forty two minutes, and three seconds, fours seconds, five seconds..." He trailed off, taking in the scent of her body. "Why did you run away from me?"

Nudging his face away from her ear, Kagome stared at the ground. "I had my reasons. For one, you slept with that wench after we courted."

Naraku pouted, brushing her bangs from her face. "I was foolish then. After I had that taste of you when we courted, I couldn't just be with you without thinking of it. And when you wouldn't comply, I snagged the nearest wench. I am terribly sorry. My heart aches to no end. But I can not change the past."

Feeling no lie in his aura, Kagome looked into his eyes. "And your reason for giving her a courting mark to sport? Do you have any idea how much pain that envoked on me, both physically and mentally? Do you, Naraku-KUN." She emphasized.

"There is no good enough explanation. It was merely an accident. When I was with her, I thought of you and I could not help myself."

"Well, in case you have yet to notice, I am currently, happily courting Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for truthfully answering my questions." She made a move to free herself, but Naraku merely tightened his grip on her.

"Kagome, such a spoiled, cold demon is not for you. We have much in common, love. And we fit so well together. Even our names would sound alluring together if we mated and married, Naraku-kumo and Kagome-kuro. Can you honestly say that does not sound well together?"

"No, Naraku-kun. I can not." She replied honestly. "But names are nothing. Sesshomaru and I...the connection that you and I share is nothing like the one shared between me and Sesshomaru. No one is better than the other though. However, I am with him now, and I will not be foolish and give up what we have simply to run to you. Forgive me if your heart is broken, Naraku-kun."

Sesshomaru's chest swelled when pride and he nearly purred. He had thought for a moment that she would leave, but no. No. She had stayed and taken up for him. She had stated that she was his. And it felt fantastic.

But Naraku would be damned if he gave up without a fight. "Kagome, think of the many memories that we share. The laughter I brough out of you. The erotic feelings I placed within you." He smirked when he saw Kagome's eyes flash in remembrance. "Yes. I am sure you remember clearly the fire in your gut."

Kagome could only supress her arousal as she remembered. "Sex is not everything, Naraku."

"Ah, but it is a large part of mated life. And did I not serve as sufficient conversation?"

"Iie. We never had a boring conversation." She yawned, slumping against him.

"And I was a good provider and protector, correct?"

"Hai. You were perfect in the aspects you mention." Kagome take his face in her hands. "Naraku, my Naraku."

He smiled at her, closing his eyes. "Yes, my Kagome?"

She sighed. "I do not know what love is. But I think I may have loved you. And I think that now, I still do." Seeing his prideful grin, she then added, "But, I think that I love Sesshomaru more."

Naraku shook his head. "Forgive me, Kagome, for what I am going to say and do. But I refuse to let go of the only woman I have ever loved. Again, forgive me." He allowed a tentacle to some out of his body and wrap around her. "You will be coming with me, and eventually will grow to love me more." He leapt into the air.

Sesshomaru leapt after them, intent on slashing Naraku, only for his claws to hit a barrier. "Return my bitch." He roared with rage, crimson eyes blazing when he saw that Kagome was asleep.

"She is mine, Lord Sesshomaru. Always was, always will be. Good night." He disappeared in a whirl of miasma.

Sesshomaru landed gracefully and fell to his knees with a pained howl. "Damn him!"

"Sesshomaru, calm down." Inutaisho grabbed his hand on his son's shoulder. "She;ll be fine until we can save her."

"No. He will touch her, hold her. He will be able to do the things that I can not as of yet. And there is a chance...that she could fall for him. A chance."

"She does love you, Sesshomaru. I can feel that. Just be patient. We will get girl pup back." He said with red tinted eyes.

Hiroshi turned to his ex love and muttered, "Ayumi, may we speak alone?"

Wiping tears away, she nodded at him. "Hai, Hiroshi."

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"What is it that you wished to speak about?" Ayumi whispered as they sat near a spring and stared at the moon.

"Our girl pup. Wh-when I...when you left, you kept her. Why?"

"I was not going to get rid of my pup simply because you could not take care of her. I was mother and father enough for MY pup."

Lord Hiroshi sighed. "Forgive me, Ayumi. After I asked that unforgivable thing of you, and after you left, I went to your village to find you. I decided that I did not want to lose you or our pup. But you were gone by the time I got there, and no one would tell me where you were. Your scent was gone. I regretted it to this day, and I beg for your forgiveness."

Ayumi gazed at him with tear filled eyes. "Y-you came after me?"

"Why wouldn't I have? I love you with everything in me. Will you ever pardon me for being such a fool, Ayumi? I beg y-" He was cut offf by Ayumi's loving kiss. Taking her in his arms, he kissed back with equal, if not more, love. "Oh, Ayumi, I've missed you, koi."

"I've missed you as well, dear." She cuddled him. "Those boys, they are yours? That is Katsu and Katsuro?"

"Yes, my sons that I spoke to you of ages ago."

Ayumi smiled softly. "My how they've grown...and from what i've heard, Kagome simply adores them."

Hiroshi sighed. "She did, but now that she knows that I am her father...I know that she hates me, but I fear she will hate them as well. They do not deserved to be punished for my idiotic mistakes. If only I could make her forgive me, these past few days together have been wonderful."

"I assume so." Sighing softly, she looked up at her love with sad eyes. "D-do you think that he will harm her?"

"Who? This Naraku character? No. It seems that the truly loves her. That will not keep me from striking him when Kagome returns, but I do not think he will harm her, my love." Deciding to calm her nerves, he changed the subject. "Dear, I wish to make up for what I have done. And the only way i know how is to do what I wished to ages ago. Higurashi Ayumi, will you do me the honor of being my mate?"

Ayumi's wide eyes watered uncontrollably. "Oh, Hiroshi! My Hiroshi! Of course! You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." She launched at him, knocking him to the ground as she kissed him. Giggling, she laid on top of him. "Oh, Hiro."

"Oh, Ayumi." He leaned up to kiss her again, pushing her kimono off her shoulders. "I mate you this night."

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Naraku opened his eyes as the sun beamed into the master bedroom of his castle. He grinned when he found Kagome still lying on top of him. This was too good to be true! He had her, his love! He had her back! "Kagome, dear, would you like to have something to eat?"

"Iie." Kagome whispered. "I don't feel well."

"I will go find some herbs for you." He breathed, shifting so that he could slide out from under her.

"Iie. Don't leave." She pled in a whimper, holding him tighter. "I want you to stay with me, Naraku. My head aches more than I could ever imagine it could. Make it stop."

Naraku frowned, caressing her temples. "Before I arrived yesterday, what happened?"

"A bunch of crap. My father is Lord Hiroshi. I just killed your sister. And Totosai did something to my sword so that it drains my energy. I feel wiped out. Is this how humans feel after they work for a few hours straight?"

"I suppose so. Why not let me get you something for your head?"

"I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be without you right now." She said, feeling disoriented as she held him as firm as she could. "Just, onegai, hold me."

Naraku gladly held her to him. "Perhaps you should rest, love. I will be in the house when you awaken."

Kagome smiled at him, hugging him and giggling softly. "Thank you, Naraku-kun." Trusting him completely, she allowed herself to fall asleep, dreaming of Sesshomaru. But suddenly, the dream changed.

Dream

"What is it that you wished to speak about?" Ayumi whispered as they sat near a spring and stared at the moon.

"Our girl pup. Wh-when I...when you left, you kept her. Why?"

"I was not going to get rid of my pup simply because you could not take care of her. I was mother and father enough for MY pup."

Lord Hiroshi sighed. "Forgive me, Ayumi. After I asked that unforgivable thing of you, and after you left, I went to your village to find you. I decided that I did not want to lose you or our pup. But you were gone by the time I got there, and no one would tell me where you were. Your scent was gone. I regretted it to this day, and I beg for your forgiveness."

Ayumi gazed at him with tear filled eyes. "Y-you came after me?"

"Why wouldn't I have? I love you with everything in me. Will you ever pardon me for being such a fool, Ayumi? I beg y-" He was cut offf by Ayumi's loving kiss. Taking her in his arms, he kissed back with equal, if not more, love. "Oh, Ayumi, I've missed you, koi."

"I've missed you as well, dear." She cuddled him. "Those boys, they are yours? That is Katsu and Katsuro?"

"Yes, my sons that I spoke to you of ages ago."

Ayumi smiled softly. "My how they've grown...and from what i've heard, Kagome simply adores them."

Hiroshi sighed. "She did, but now that she knows that I am her father...I know that she hates me, but I fear she will hate them as well. They do not deserved to be punished for my idiotic mistakes. If only I could make her forgive me, these past few days together have been wonderful."

"I assume so." Sighing softly, she looked up at her love with sad eyes. "D-do you think that he will harm her?"

"Who? This Naraku character? No. It seems that the truly loves her. That will not keep me from striking him when Kagome returns, but I do not think he will harm her, my love." Deciding to calm her nerves, he changed the subject. "Dear, I wish to make up for what I have done. And the only way i know how is to do what I wished to ages ago. Higurashi Ayumi, will you do me the honor of being my mate?"

Ayumi's wide eyes watered uncontrollably. "Oh, Hiroshi! My Hiroshi! Of course! You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." She launched at him, knocking him to the ground as she kissed him. Giggling, she laid on top of him. "Oh, Hiro."

"Oh, Ayumi." He leaned up to kiss her again, pushing her kimono off her shoulders. "I mate you this night."

End

Kagome shot up in the futon, panting heavily. -N-no. That couldn't happen. Momma is no fool! I just know that couldn't happen. Baka dream.- She hadn't noticed, but she was in tears over the matter. Sobbing, she looked around. "Naraku-kun? Naraku-kun!" When he didn't come to her, Kagome stood and searched the house for him, embracing him when she found him standing outside.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, dropping his herbs to hold her. "Kagome, speak to me."

"I had the most horrible of dreams, Naraku." Wiping her eyes, she leaned against him woozily. "Forgive me. My mother erased the locks on my emotions."

"It is quite refreshing to see you feel, love." Naraku chuckled when she elbowed him. "I brought some herbs."

"Come. I'll boil them. Did you get something to eat as well?" She asked, taking him into the house.

Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist and sniffed her. "You are taking this kidnapping very well."

Kagome smirked up at him. "Yeah, well, until I manage to build up my strangth again, I'd like to make this stay enjoyable. And no, sex is not an option."

Naraku gasped. "I am shocked. Is that what you think I want? I have changed, love. For you, I have. And I am willing to wait. But that does not mean I will not, " He pecked her lips, "kiss you when I wish to."

"You're lucky I'm feeling weak, or I'd gut you like a fish."

"You lie, woman. You enjoy my lips." He kissed her again, more roughly than the first time but still tender.

"Hai, almighty Naraku. Hai." Rolling her smiling eyes, she began to boil the herbs, trying to forget her dream. -It meant nothing. My worst fear simply decided to show in a dream. Mother is not insane.- Nodding to herself, she forced herself to believe that, despite the fact that her mother once said she had the sight of either past or future. A sudden burst of pain flew through her pain and Kagome fell back.

Naraku quickly found himself catching her, listening to her ragged breathing. "Kagome, what has you so ill?"

Kagome bit her lip, straining to keep from crying out. "I'm...I'm..." She whispered the last bit into her ear.

"Oh my." 


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing is Always Something

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 8

A dark, cloaked figure flitted through the dark forest, carrying a large bundle in his arms. It was raining, and he needed to get the package to the destination as soon as possible. Leaping from place to place, her finally reached the large castle. He bursted in, ignoring all guards and servants until he reached the diningd room and bursted in.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru glared, rising to his feet. "Where is my Kagome? What are you holding?"

Naraku pushed back the blanket over the bundle, showing him Kagome. "There are...issues." He nuzzled the sleeping girl, pushing back the remainder of the blanket to expose Kagome's large, protruding stomach. "Kagome is pregnant. And she needs to be near the father." His eyes narrowed in rage, and he ground out, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he stepped forward. "Pregnant?"

"It seems that you've been foolish enough as to have yourself potent when you courted. And it has been hurting her. I did what I could to make her feel better, but it did nothing. Look, all I want for her is to be better. If being with you will stop her pain, I will leave and never return."

"Hn." Sesshomaru took his woman into his arms. -Kami, she reeks of that damn kumo. And yet, she stills smells enticing.- Smiling softly, he brought her closer. He smirked when he realized that Naraku had left before carrying Kagome off to his room. He laid her down to rest and grinned against her neck. "Kagome, my Kagome, you are here now. And I will never let you go again."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

_-_-Dream_-_-

"Ayumi, my mate, are you prepared to leave?" Hiroshi asked, kissing her forehead lightly.

She grinned, kissing his palm. "Of course. I jus tneed to say goodbye to Kagome."

Hiroshi shook his head. "She is asleep. And even if she were not, she'd never allow you to go with me. I am 100% sure of that, my love. Katsu, Katsuro, come now, we leave."

_-_-End_-_-

Kagome sat up in bed, rubbing her aching head and jumping when she fond Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho staring at her. "Is there a problem?"

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh of relief, pulling the disoriented demoness into his lap. "No. Everything is fine now that you have awakened. It has been for days, love. Are you hungry?"

"No." She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back in his arms. "I haven't been hungry in weeks. Naraku had to literally force food down my throat, Sesshomaru."

"Father, is there an explanation?"

Inutaisho looked toward the ceiling, humming to himself as he thought. "Since you two are not mated, her body lacks the sufficient amount of your blood she needs. It would bode well for her to drink from you."

"No." Kagome said sternly. "I can not stomach blood. I only to return to sleep."

"Kagome, if you do not eat, the pup will die. I know this for sure. And there is a chance you will as well. Do you wish for that?"

Shifting into inuyoukai mother mode, Kagome shook her head lightly and sighed. "As you wish." Turning to Sesshomaru, she buried her fangs within his flesh, lapping up the blood. Thinking she would vomit, she tried to back away, but Sesshomaru pressed her face closer to his neck.

He growled at her. "Drink."

"Grrrm." She gurgled, attemting to growl back at him before she did as told, finishing her drink. "Sesshomaru..."

"Yes?"

She smiled softly at her courted male, licking her lips. "I'm hungry now." She giggled, intertwining their fingers and moving to stand.

"No. I will get you something and bring it to you."

"Fine. Send my mother in, would you?"

"Of course."

Ayumi was more than happy to run to her daughter. "Kagome, I'm so happy you're awake and starting to feel better. I've missed you horribly. You've had us all worried."

Kagome grinned drowsily. "Forgive me. I assume I was too busy dreaming." -What was that stupid dream about again? I forgot. Baka forgotten dream.-

"Dreaming. You used to enjoy dreams so much when you were little. And now?"

"I often despise them. They are simply visions of what happened or what is to come. That frustrates me. Arigato." She whispered to Sesshomaru when he handed her a bowl of rice a something light to start off with. After she had downed to bowl and spoken with her mother, she drifted back off in Sesshomaru's arms.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"Ayumi, my mate, are you prepared to leave?" Hiroshi asked, kissing her forehead lightly.

She grinned, kissing his palm. "Of course. I jus tneed to say goodbye to Kagome."

Hiroshi shook his head. "She is asleep. And even if she were not, she'd never allow you to go with me. I am 100% sure of that, my love. Katsu, Katsuro, come now, we leave." He was more than shocked when Kagome entered the hall and glared at him, then at her mother.

"Mother," She pronounced slowly, "how could you have been so stupid?" She was furious, further beyong furious than anything.

"K-kagome?"

"How could you be so stupid as to mate him?!" She growled louder, nodding toward her father.

Ayumi's wide, tear filled eyes blinked. "Kagome, I didn't want this to hurt you, but I love him. I never stopped."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "So you give up me to go with that baka? You leave your daughter, who loves you unconditionally, for a demon who was ashamed to take you as a mate years ago?!"

Before Ayumi could reply, Hiroshi did. "Hold your tongue, pup! Do not disrespect your mother!"

"And who will make me?!" Her as grew wide when he grabbed her by her neck, bearing his fangs at her.

Sesshomaru growled, stepping forward only to be held back by his father. -He had better release her before I break my own father's arm to kill him.-

"Whether you like it or not, I am your father, and you will do as I say? Understood?"

"No."

"Girl pup, you will submit. Whether I must force you or not, he hissed, biting into her neck."

Kagome gasped, jerking away from him and ripping the skin on her neck. She reached up to touch the stinging flesh, whimpering softly.

Ayumi wept. "Kagome." She tried to go to her daughter, but Hiroshi held her back.

"She must learn to respect her superiors and elders." He said strongly.

Kagome glared angrily at the couple. "Mother, this is your mistake. Do not come to me when this baka has hurt you once again. I will not stand by and watch this ignorance. As of now, I have no family."

Hiroshi glared at his stubborn daughter. "Kagome, you can not disown us. That is for your mother and I to do. And as punishment for your insolence, my blessing for you to mate Lord Sesshomaru is nonexistant."

Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't dare! I love him!"

"I don't care. You should have considered that before. After the pup is born, you will be living with me."

Sesshomaru growled. "You can not do that!"

Inutaisho grabbed his son's arms. "He can, Sesshomaru. As her father, he has every right."

Kagome smirked at her father before turning to leave the room, with one last remark sent over her shoulder, "I don't care what you say. I'd gladly give up all honor I have to mate him. And if he is willing, we will." Turning away, she walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru yanked away from his father, scowling at Lord Hiroshi. "How dare you even consider such a thing?! We are courting to mate! We have a pup! You can not take her from me!"

"I can and am. Though neither of you like it, I am her father. I hate to do this to her, but she must learn that insolence does not go unpunished. My insubordinate pup must understand."

"So you are going to punish me and the pup as well? I will not allow it. My honor means nothing to me without my mate and pup. As Kagome said, I will willingly give it up to have those two. So you will only have to deal with it."

Just as Hiroshi was going to reply, Jaken ran in. "My lord, there is a barrier around your room! Kagome-sama won't let anyone in! And she is having contractions!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he ran to his room, his claws colliding with a strong barrier. "Kagome! Kagome, open the door, love!" When he got no reply, he felt his eyes going red as he stared at Hiroshi. "Look what you have done. If anything happens to either of them, I will personally kill you."

They were going to speak, when they heard voices coming from the room before them all.

_-_-_-_-In the room_-_-_-_-

Rika stared down at her master who was in pain. She had transformed to her human form, a teenage girl who looked like Kagome, only where Kagome was black, she was white. "Master, may I speak with you on a friendly level and ensure you will not stop me until I'm done."

"Of course, Rika." Kagome panted, clutching her stomach.

"Well, first, I must say you are being a spoiled, stubborn brat."

"Eh, your opinion. How so?"

Rika sighed. "Kagome, you continue to lie,saying you only hate father because of what he did to mother, but that is untrue. While that is how you feel, you also are being rather selfish and thinking of yourself. You are afraid that father will not accept you."

Kagome smirked. "is that so? Well, why wouldn't he? I am average in looks. I'm intelligent. I am strong. Why wouldn't he accept me as his daughter?"

"Because so many people think you are a hanyou."

"Why sould I care about something idiotic like that? they can call e what they wish."

"Then tell me why you get so angry. Coming up with that stupid line about you being nothing."

"Hey, I am nothing! I'm not human! I'm not youkai! And I'm not a hanyou! I! Am! Nothing! Rika!" Kagome barked.

Rika shook her head. "Don't you understand?! You are everything! You get the best of all three worlds!"

Kagome glared. "There is no best of all three words! When I am in human form, youkai attack! When I am in youkai form, humans attack! When I am in hanyou form, they both attack! Had he been there, maybe I wouldn't have gone through nearly as much pain as I did!"

"See! This is about you. Him not accepting you! Him not being there for you!"

"So I don't deserve to be hurt?! I don't deserve to hurt so badly that I just want to end my pathetic life?!"

"Your life is fine!"

"It is not! I wanted a father! I wanted mom to be happy! I wanted to se her smile and laugh and kiss him! He was never there to tell either of us he loves us! He wanted her to kill me! Had she done what he said, I wouldn't be here! Why would anyone want their daughter dead?!"

Rika snarled at her master. "He is a lord! They can't have hanyou children!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists. "I am not a hanyou!"'

Rika huffed. "If mom wasn't a miko, you would be! And that is looked down upon."

"Did Lord Inutaisho kill Inuyasha?!"

"Father is not Lord Inutaisho!"

"Would you stop calling him that?!"

"Why?! He is our father! And I will not stand idle and allow you to seperate me from him! I love him! You love him!"

Kagome shook her head furiously, holding back a cry of pain. "No! I don't! He could roll over and die for all I care!"

_-_-Outside the room_-_-

Sesshomaru' body shuddered with pain. He leaned against the barrier Kagome had put up, closng his eyes to extend his calming aura to her. "Hiroshi, look what you have done to my love?"

Lord Hiroshi stared at his feet, shaking with shame and hurt. "It was not my intention, Sesshomaru. And I hurt terribly because I was a fool."

_-_-Inside the room_-_-

"Stop lying to yourself! This mask void of emotions is beginning to frustrate me! You need to stop this, hiding your emotions! It's stupid! Like Sesshomaru said, you can't have a mate without love! You can't cater to a pup without love!"

"I love them!"

"You don't show it! You did once, but you've shut yourself off again! You are slowly killing yourself by denying your emotions! Don't you feel that pain gnawing at that block of ice w4e have for a heart! It gets sharper every day! One day, we're going to cave completely! Do you want that?! Our pup will not have a mother! Sesshomaru will have lost a mate!"

"If Sesshomaru is cold, why can't I be?!"

Rika breathed deeply. "We are not made to be emotionless, Kagome. When we were created, we were made to laugh, love, live. We were meant to crave, care, and cry! Not sit around with a frown on our face!"

Kagome smirked. "I don't frown. Either I smirk, or my lips are perfectly straight."

"Does it matter?! It's like Inuyasha says. Though i admit, Sesshomaru has a stiff stick up his butt, yours is in ten times deeper! And today, I am going to pull it out! You're being senseless. Because of you, dad is punishing the pup and Sessy."

"Don't say Sessy. I don't say things liek that. And if you are me, you will not either."

"His inu is going to be my mate. I will call him what I wish. You're not being fair to Sessy or the pup."

"Hey, I didn't beg that man to punish me."

"You disrespected mother."

"You're my inu, Rika." Kagome sobbed. "You're supposed to be on my side when no one else is."

Rika sat on the bed and hugged her master. "Master Kagome, I am to be on your side when you are right. But now, you are dead wrong."

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. "Rika, I would love to disgust this with you further, but I can not." She aloud her exhaust to take over her, her barrier disappearing when she was in comfortable, light rest.

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked to her side, frowning when her eyebrows lowered and twitched from her pain. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

Tiredly, Kagome grabbed his hand and stroked her face with it. "Sessy...I suppose the name is alright, Rika."

Rika grinned. "So you will try to be civil towards father, master?"

A tear slipped from Kagome's closed eyes, and she embraced Sesshomaru, sobbing silently into his haori. he stroked her lovingly. "It's alright, love. I am here for you. I will not let any pain come to you."

"No one understands, Sesshomaru. I don't like hurt. That was the reason for the binds on my emotions. I hate to feel."

"You need to. Even I feel when I am near you, Kagome. And feeling...feels nice." He smiled at her, brushing his nose against hers.

"Kagome." Lord Hiroshi spoke up. "Nothing I could ever do or say could make up for what I have done to you. However, now I beg for your forgiveness, for your blessing to remain with your mother, for your love, sweetheart. It hurt me to punish you and make you submit. But I felt it had to be done. I had no idea that I had caused you that must pain."

Kagome's lips quivered as she turned to face him. The desperation in his eyes made her feel warm inside. He actually wanted her. He wanted her to love him. "I think...that that can be arranged, father."

Hiroshi's eyes filled with tears when he found her arms around his waist. "Oh Kagome, you have made me so happy."

"And you have made me happy. And I want you, mother, Lord Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru to stay in this room while everyone else leaves because the pup is coming."

"Yup. We're out." Katsu and Katsuro snagged Rin and Shippo, leaving the room.

Rika settled into a corner and smiled. -Good, master. I wanted you to be happy.- 


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing is Alwyas Something

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 9

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered in a singsong voice. "Sesshomaru, you will have to let go eventually."

"No." He said sternly, his red eyes blazing as he held her and their son, Hajime, close to his body. He growled at his father when he took a step towards him. "Father, must be way. Must be way to keep mate and pup. No want leave for months."

Inutaisho cringed. His heart ached for his pup, but there was nothing else that they could do. Kagome and Hajime would have to live with Hiroshi for three months before he would be qualified to give a blessing. "Iie, my pup. Now, you must let them go."

"No. No let go. They no can leave. I need. I love."

Kagome sighed softly against the base of his neck, allowing her beast to surface and speak to him. "Sessy, no want go, but have to. If you no let go, we no mate."

Sesshomaru nodded weakly. "We have to mate." His eyes flashed to normal for a second.

"Yes. We must. So you let go."

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her. "And you swear to return to This Sesshomaru?" He asked, his eyes back to normal.

"Yes. I swear."

"Hn." He dropped his hands from her waist, staring at the ground as she walked a ways away from him.

"Cheer up, little sister." Katsuro reached to wrap an arm around her but was immediately repelled. "Huh?"

Kagome handed her son to her elder brother and turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "Drop the shield, Sesshomaru."

He glared at her through narrow eyes. "No."

She stood in front of him, staring up into his face. "Stop being so unbearable and stubborn. I'll return to you. We'll mate. And he's my brother. He should be able to touch me."

"No. I will not allow any other youkai to touch what is mine."

"Sesshomaru, stop being so darn annoying."

"I will not repeat myself, woman."

Kagome closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her eyes were wide and filled with tears, causing Sesshomaru to stare at her in shock. "Sesshy," She whimpered, burying her face in his chest and clutching his kimono, "please drop the shield."

Hiroshi smirked at his wife, "Our girl pup is amazing."

Sesshomaru stroked her head. "Cease your tears. It was not my intention to harm you. Forgive me. I simply do not wish for you to leave and some other youkai seduce you."

"Sessy, you are mine, as am I yours. I don't need any other man in my life." She glanced at her father out of the corner of her eyes when he cleared his throat. "Well, you, father, Katsu, Katsuro, Shippo, Hajime, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho. The point is, Sesshomaru, that there are certain things that you do that they can not."

"For example?"

Kagome smirked. "You'll find out at the mating ceremony."

Sesshomaru placed his face in her hair, letting out a muffled, "Onegai, love." Leaning up, Kagome whisperered a few seductive words into his ear. He purred, whispering, "You tease me."

"Whisper all you want, but we can still hear ya!" Inuyasha yelled, Katsu and Katsuro nodding in agreement.

"Because you can't mind your own business. Goodbye, Sesshomaru." She kissed him, then returned to her pup. "Say goodbye to your father."

The one month old pup cooed, waving. "Bye bye, pa-pa." Those were two of the few words he new.

Sesshomaru patted his head. "Not goodbye. Until we see each other again, Hajime."

"Unti- gan..." Giving up, he just waved, cooing happily.

"Well enough. Kagome, remember your promise. I expect it to be kept." After kissing her, he watched her leave, a hand over his heart. "Father, I did not wish for her to leave."

"I know, Sesshomaru. I know." He grasped his son's shoulders. "Let us eat, shall we?"

"No." Sesshomaru frowned, freezing out his father as he jerked himself away. "I am no longer hungry." He laid in his futon, inhaling the sheets. "My Kagome, you were not supposed to leave me again."

SKSKSKSKSK

Ayumi watched as Kagome forked at her food, rolling it around her plate. "Kagome dear, it has been a month. You are not eating well. Come now."

Kagome sighed. "I wish for Sesshomaru."

"You can not see him right now."

Kagome huffed frustratedly. "I can not eat. I miss him."

A servant entered, bowing to the family. "Lord Hiroshi-sama, the package you required is here." He said with an all knowing smirk.

"Send it in."

Leaving for a second, he rushed back. "Lady Kagome-sama, a gift for you." Opening the doors, he revealed Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood slowly. 'Sesshy."

"Kagome."

In less than a second, she materialized before him, hugging him and intertwining their tails. "Sesshomaru, I've missed you so much. Does this mean you get to stay?!"

Sesshomaru shook his head weakly. "No. I wish I could. However, i am only allowed to stay for a night according to law."

"Father!" Two month old Hajime ran toward his father, hugging his leg. "Father, we miss you!"

"Did you? I am glad."

"You come eat!" Hajime yanked at his father's hand, pulling him toward the table.

_-That Night_-

"No."

"Yes."

"We can not."

"We can."

"Not now."

"Now."

"Stop it."

"I can not. It has been months."

"Why can't we just talk?"

"Speak during."

"You have a fetish."

"I would like to call it more of an aphrodisical obsession."

"Sesshomaru."

"Kagome."

Kagome glared at him, pushing her to be mate away from her. "Stop sniffing me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed and drew away. "I wish for it to be registered in my mind for when I leave."

"As you wish. Keep smelling." She laid atop her courted male on the futon. "I pray that you longed for me."

"I was in the most unbearable pain, both physically and emotionally. It has been far too long, and there is still a month to go."

"Yes, but think of it, this is a small price to pay to be mated."

Sesshomaru nodded, licking her nose. "Yes. I can already imagine how wonderful life will be. Listen to me, I have heard that you have not been eating. I myself have gone through this, but if you do not eat while I am away for the second month, I will have no choice but to punish you, understood?"

Kagome grinned, giggling when he lowered his head to sniff her cleavage. "Understood, my Daiyoukai. Understood completely."

"Good. Very good. Now," He flipped her onto her back, gnawing on her neck, "Shall we have some fun?"

"Fun?" She glared. "Fun? No fun. Fun can not happen until mating night."

"As I said before, I can not wait that long. And if I must, your body will ache for days afterward."

She smirked. "Try me, then. In a month, I want you to do your worse, my Lord."

Sesshomaru gave her a fake frown. "I do not wish to hurt you."

"You will not. Believe me."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Yes. I believe it is."

"Then your pain will be wonderful."

Kagome purred, kissing his neck. "I can hardly wait."

He sighed contently and touched his lips to hers. "It will be well worth it."

SKSKSKSKSK

"We now present, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands!" Announced a proud guard, pointing toward the door Sesshomaru entered while the audience, nobles, and lord's applauded.

Sesshomaru walked proudly out into the court, walking up onto a stage to stand beside the guard and his father. His kimono was his favorite. It was white, purely white. His obi, the only splash of color was gold. He let his arms sat at his side after he bowed.

"And now, the lovely, Lady Kagome, long lost daughter of Lord Hiroshi of the Southern lands!" He directed his attention to the door Kagome would enter.

Kagome entered the court, face blank except for the obvious happiness in her eyes. Her kimono was black, pure black. Her obi itself was silver. She bowed at the waist before standing near her father and the guard.

"Lord Inutaisho, do you give your son permission to mate Lady Kagome? If so, why?"

Inutaisho smiled, taking Kagome's hands. "Of course I do. I have never seen a woman more fit to be with my wson than this lovely little number."

Sesshomaru glared at his father, nudging him away from Kagome.

"Lord Hiroshi, do you give permission for your daughter to mate Lord Sesshomaru? If so, why?"

Hiroshi looked at his future son in law, then at Kagome. He sighed sadly. "Yes, I do. Though I myself do not like Sesshomaru for taking my daughter away from me when I have only just met her, but I can see that she loves him and I want nothing more than to make her happy. So, Kagome, I give you my blessing."

Kagome gave him a questioning look, then when he nodded, she clung to him happily. "Arigato, obou." Backing away, she resumed her cold face, causing her father and Inutaisho to chuckle.

"Does anyone in the court object?" The guard questioned.

"I do!" Shouted an angry demon. "She's no lady! She a whore!" He shuddered when Kagome's cold eyes landed on him. "N-never mind, my lady. Forgive me." He cowere under her gaze, unable to look away."

"No. You said something. I, for one, would like to hear you out." Kagome said softly. She stalked off the stage and towards her prey, who backed away as he trembled. "State your name."

"K-kyo." When she stopped, he somehow regained his confidence. "And I meant what I said. How dare you try to mate him when ages ago you slept with me!"

Kagome smirked. "And when was this?"

Kyo narrowed his eyes. "Do not pretend to forget. The night of the twenty four hour solar eclipse."

She tapped her chin. "Yes. I remember now. That is every ten years. I was...12. Correct?"

"Yes. See. You remember."

"Yes. But as I remember it, that sex was not consented to. You raped me, did you not?"

His eyes widened and she took a step back when she advanced toward him. "U-uh, Kuro, I- that means nothing. You still promised yourself to me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "No, if I am correct, you asked me. I declined. You threatened me. I nodded in fear, asking what would happen if I declined later. And you said that if I denied again, you would not leave unless you were killed by my hands. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Kyo shuddered, dropping to his knees. "Kuro, I do not wish to die yet."

"So you are willing to apologize?"

"Not a chance. Apologize to a female hanyou? No," He gasped for air when Kagome stared at him and his throat closed.

She smirked, loving the familiar feeling of using this power. "What was that?"

He gasped. "I-I...No!"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, silently asking if she was able to kill him. Sesshomaru smirked. "Handle him any way you see fit."

"Hm." Kagome's smirk grew, and she strangledhim a while longer with her power. -This i wasting my time. I need to mate my Sesshomaru.- Turning away from him, she walked back to the stage, throwing up a shield around Kyo before she mentally grabbed hold of his heart, squeezing until it bursted. Slood splurted from his eyes, nose, and mouth. "I suppose we continue now?"

The guard blinked at the cold amusement in her tone and the sight of the dead body within the barrier. He smiled, proud to be about to serve underneath her. "Yes. Now, for the blood ceremony." He took out two daggers, handin one to each of them. "Lady Kagome, cut your wrists, ankles, thighs and stomach. Lord Sesshomaru, cut your wrists, ankles, calves, and stomach." He waited until they had done as told before summoning to another guard to bring in the large tub of water. "Now, you two are to strip and join each other in the tub."

"Strip?" Sesshomaru growled. "She will not be stripping."

"Lord Sesshomaru, her father will shield her from the audience," He assured him, nodding towards Lord Hiroshi who already held up a large sheet to shield her,"and i will turn around. I assure you, no one wil see her."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Sesshomaru. There's nothing of great improtance on my body." She told him, already sliding the upper part of her kimono off her shoulders.

The guard stared in shock, watching her strip. That is, until a low growl from Sesshomaru vibrated through the room. Blushing, the guard turned around and stared at his feet.

Sesshomaru stripped before following Kagome into the tub, holding her in his arms as their blood spilled out into the tub, mixing and forming a pool of black around them. "You may turn around."

"Yes. Ahem, um, at this point, we will wait a few minutes for your mixed blood to enter your wounds. In the meantime, you may explain to each other why you wish to mate."

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded curtly, setting his chin on Kagome's shoulder. "My Kagome, I have never felt for a woman the way I have you. In fact, I have never felt for a woman period. I love you because you make me feel. I have yet to feel anything since my mother's death, and yet with you, I feel everything. I am happy when I can hold you, sad when i can not. I am angry and jealous when anyone else has your attention. You surprised me when you said that you loved me as well, and when you informed me that you were with pup. My heart literally stops when you are away from me. Kagome...you are my everything."

Kagome grinned softly, her eyes closed. "Really, Sesshomaru?"

"Whole heartedly, koibito."

"Oh, Sessy. That's kawaii." She smiled wider. "Do you truly wish to know why I care about you?"

"Yes. I would like to."

Kagome sighed. "I have no idea. I mean, honestly, you're cold, arrogant, self righteous, a tad on the conceited side, and rude when you want to be." She smirked when Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her. "However, it does feel rather nice to be in your arms. And I've never been able to hold a conversation quite the way I have with you. And I look forward to arguing with you. You're an actual challenge for my brain. You're protective, jealous, but protective. And though I can handle myself, it feels...nice to know that I have you to count on in case anything goes wrong. I've never truly trusted anyone with my heart, and yet, I find it so easy to do just that with you, Sesshomaru. And the fact that you actually have managed to calm me when I was going to give in to my inu truly says that you are more than capable of loving me. And I find it to be an honor that even before either of us knew that I was of royalty as well, you still cared. So I assume you aren't nearly as conceited as I first thought." She giggled before settling against him. "I love you, Sesshomaru, with all my icy heart."

He smiled at her. "And I love you, Kagome, with all of my frozen heart." He locked their lips, kissing her tenderly yet pasisonately. Backing away, Sesshomaru stared down at the water which had a small spot that glowed. "Why is our water glowing?"

"I think that is me. Aki," She asked the guard, "is it time for us to get out yet?"

"Ah, yes."

She waited a second, then asked with a seductive grin, "Are you going to watch again?" When she heard Sesshomaru growl and felt his arms squeezing her, she stopped flirting. "It was simply a joking question, Sesshomaru." When Aki had turned, Kagome got out, smiling as her father wrapped her in the sheet. "Arigato."

He smiled. "You're welcome, mesume."

"Hey, little sister, why are you glowing?" Katsu, who had been with his brother and stepmother, asked his little sister.

"I have no idea, aniki." She noticed it cam from the wound on her lower stomach and stuck her finger in, wincing. Upon feeling something heard, she pulled it out, her eyes widening. "Okaa-san, why is the Shikon no Tama in my stomach?"

"Oh my." Ayumi ran to her daughter, a wide grin on her face as she took the jewel. "My daughter is the first in generations to be born with the Shikon no Tama. Kagome, do you know what this means?"

Kagome shrugged elegantly, glancing at the crowd who awed at the precious jewel. "That I am quite lucky it did not purify me and my pup?"

Ayumi shook her head. "It means that you are the strongest miko who has ever lived, beating out Midoriko, the creatior, with ease. Your soul is made of all of the past powerful miko."

"Oh. And I assume I am to protect it from evil?" Kagome asked sarcastically, not really caring.

"Kagome, it would do you right to be serious with this." Sesshomaru told her, sniffing her bloody hair. "This jewel can increase a demon's power by thousands of times. It can bring the dead back to life." He gave her a confused look when she went to stair into the tub.

"As if I care. However, I suppose if Kami has given it to me, I should do all I can to protect it from-uh!" She grunted when hands shot up out of the tub and grabbed hers/

"The Jew-el!" It gurgled beneath the water, yanking her forward.

Kagome yanked against it roughly, but it seemed to be permanently attached to her. Even after Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled, she still continued to get yanked. Once it's hands touched the jewel in Kagome's, it gained enough power to yank her from Sesshomaru and into the tub. The court went into a panic. Sesshomaru reached his hands into the water, trying to grasp her, to grasp anything.

Kagome opened her eyes beneath the water and they landed on a hideous crow youkai in its humanoid form. She kicked at it, fighting roughly, but it felt as though it were glued to her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her powers. Her eyes bursted open and the tub exploded, the bloody water splashing everywhere as a bright light covered Kagome. She blinked when the light vanished, kicking herself away from the crow youkai that was now a shriveled pile of bones. It was then that she realized she couldn't breath and she coughed, spewing the water from her system as Sesshomaru cradled her to him and pat her back. When she could breath, she heaved, "Okay...guard jew...el...with...life...and...keep...a...way...from dead...corpses...and evil de...mons." She snuggled against him as her breathing regulated.

Aki rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, we could continue another time."

"No. Proceed."

"Alright, Lord Sesshomaru, bite Lady Kagome's neck please." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's skin gently before forcing his fangs deep into her skin, lapping up her blood eagerly and watching the turqoise cresent appear on her pale, creamy skin. "Lady Kagome, would you bite Lord Sesshomaru's neck in return?" taking a deep breath, Kagome licked his neck, beared her fangs, then sank them down within his skin, smirking at the violet and black half moon that adorned his shoulder. "I now pronounce you demon lord and demoness lady. Lord Sesshomaru, you may kiss your lady."

"At last." Sesshomaru mumbled, crushing his lips into hers and kissing her with everything in him. -I have waited far to long. I will put her body out of comission tonight, or I will continue to try until she is.-

SKSKSKSKSK

"Silence." Sesshomaru snapped, in a bad mood because he had hardly put a dent in her.

"sore loser." Kagome giggled.

SKSKSKSKSK

"Hn." Sesshomaru watched Kagome limp to the springs, a small smirk on his face. -It is only a matter of time now.-

"I heard that, baka mate!" Kagome barked.

SKSKSKSKSK

Sesshomaru beamed with pride as he made his way to the dining room. Sitting down, he began to eat his meal, looking up to find everyone staring at Kagome's seat. "She will be waking any moment now."

(Ten seconds later)

Kagome winced as she woke up and tried to sit up. Her body urned with painful sensations. -H-he didn't.- "Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

(In the dining room)

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Sesshomaru held back a chuckle of triumph. "Yes, dear?!" He looked down when Rika entered.

Rika bowed her head in her dog form, opening her mouth to relay a message Kagome spoke. "When I find two hundred thousand more ways to kill, I will murder you, bring you back to life with your own sword, then try another method, Sesshomaru?"

"And why is that?"

"Your baka bedroom tactics have left me immobilized! But the second I can move, you are dead!"

"Yes. I will wait until then, love."

Kagome rolled her eyes when she heard the voice in her head. "I hate you."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Such a bad thing to say to a mate, Kagome. Shame."

"Shame my a-"

"There are children present. Hajime, Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha."

"hey!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

Kagome whimpered. "Sesshy, you made me hurt. You're not suppose to. Come take care of me."

Sesshomaru smirked as he stood and went back to their room. "What can I do for you?" He laid down beside her.

"Hurt!" She stung his cheek with her miko energy.

"Grr." He growled at her. "Damn woman!"

Kagome rolled her teary eyes and looked away for him.

Sesshomaru immediately felt ashamed. He hadn't imagined she'd hurt that much. Nor did he expect her to be hurt by what he had said. "Kagome...I'm sorry. Kagome, please, forgive me. I hadn't meant to hurt you."

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Leave me alone. Go eat."

"Kagome, please." He held her against him. "I love you. I am sorry for putting you in pain and saying that."

She sighed. "It's okay, Sessy. I'm fine. Do you think we can visit my family when I can walk again?" She asked, rubbing against him slightly.

Sesshomaru groaned against her neck. "Of course. Whatever you wish."

"Arigato, itoshii."

"You're welcome, dear." 


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing is Always Something

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Anime, nor do I own the poems I used as songs within the chapter.)

Kagome's breathing was ragged as she pressed her back against a tree. Hours! Hours she had been running none stop, trying to avoid the many beasts that were after her. There were so many of them. She closed her eyes, trying to place them. Okay, two were at least a mile away. There were three smaller one perhaps a yard to the east of her. Two strong auras were coming toward her from the west. There was another, slightly less powerful aura speeding in her direction from the south. And the last aura was right behind her. Gasping, she shot off, bouncing from tree to tree. The beast, it was on her tail! She ditched it, masking her scent and leaping to the top of a tall tree to survey the area.

"Oi." She muttered when the branch sha had been on snapped, sending her falling to the ground. Landing elegantly and gracefully on the tips of her toes, sprinting off when one of the smaller demons began to approach. She slowed her pace, trying to give it a small chance.

"I'm gonna get you!" It lunged at her, falling to the ground when she zigged and ran in another direction.

Kagome smirked. -Perhaps eventually.- She heard a slight rustling in the trees above, and moved just in time to dodge the youkai who had tried to pounce on her back. "You should try a more silent approach!" She barked out, rolling on the ground when another demon leapt out of the brushes to capture her, only to snag air. "Nice try, old man." She teased, enjoying this little chase.

The demon smirked, trailing after her quickly. It reached for the flapping sleeves of her kimono. "Confident, aren't we Kuro?"

"Very." Leaping into the air, she flipped backward, landing on his shoulders and staring down at him when he skid to a stop. "But then again, why be confident when you have raw skill and it's a guarentee?" She jumped away when he tried to grasp her ankle, jumping into the welcoming forest of trees. A small smile grew on her face when one of the more powerful demons chased her. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She giggled light heartedly.

"Laugh while you can, Kuro. But eventually, I will catch that delicate body of yours. And there will be hell to pay." He teased, licking his lips as he picked up speed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't think my mate would like that very much."

"He will not mind." He answered confidently.

"I'm sure he wi-" Kagome's heart stopped when she saw the smallest one coming at her from another direction, then tripping and falling. When he started to cry, she ran to him. "Oh, pup, are you okay?" Her eyebrow lifted when he suddenly backed away. "What are you d- agh!" She squealed when the other offending chaser jumped and tackled her, causing them to roll away from the now laughing pup. Kagome opened her eyes, locking them with her attacker's golden ones. "Baka cheating mate."

Sesshomaru kissed her mating mark gently, standing up and extending a hand toward her. "You say cheating. I say seizing the opportunity."

"And you," Kagome scolded, looking at her two year old son as the rest of the family joined her, "helping your father that way. I'm your mother."

"But we had to get you some way."

Kagome pouted, hugging her father. "Father, they were cheating."

Hiroshi smiled, stroking her haid. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." She backed off, grabbing Inutaisho's hand. "Could you punish your son?"

Inutaisho sighed. He couldn't deny those eyes. "Forgive me, Sesshomaru. But I must punish you some way."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "How so?"

"What do you suggest, Kagome?"

"Something strange that will embarass him."

Sesshomaru scoffed at his mate, picking up his son. "I do not get embarassed, mate."

Inutaisho whispered something in Kagome's ear, and she grinned maliciously in return. "Oh, Sessy."

"What is it?" He looked at her skeptically.

"Would you sing me a song?"

Inuyasha laughed. "You're kidding, right? Sesshomaru hasn't sang in years!"

"And I will not." He said stubbornly.

"Onegai, mate."

"No."

"Hai."

"Iie."

"Please."

"No."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her mate. "Stop being so difficult. It was your fault for cheating, so just accept your punishment like the demon you are." She poked himin the chest. "Or..." She thought for a moment, "Or...I won't tell you my secret."

Hajime jumped up and down. "Secret! Secret! I know secret! Momma told me yesterday!"

"Shh." Kagome placed a finger to his lips. "So, Sesshomaru, will you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hn. Follow." Handing his son to his father, Sesshomaru led his mate into a clearing and began to sing. "Yumeji ni wa ashi mo yasumezu kayoedomo utsutsu ni hitome mishigoto wa arazu (in my dreams / along dream paths without resting my legs I go often to you in the real world, a single glimpse is different.)"

Kagome stared at her mate unblinkingly, her eyes void of emotion. The shock she felt was deep down within her. "Oh my. Sesshomaru, your voice is so..." She couldn't contain herself, immediately launching herself into his arms and hugging him warmly. "Sessy, thank you. That was the sweetest thing i have ever heard in my life. Arigato, my mate."

Sesshomaru felt proud, hugging her to him. "You are welcome." It felt so nice for him to make her feel so happy. Her eyes were filled with such happiness. Her smile was blinding. Smiling softly, he lowered his lips to hers. His heart soared,swelling in his chest. Who knew love could be so, so, so sweet? So fulfilling? Who knew that just making her smile would make him feel as though it were his greatest accomplishment. it was so far beyond running his kingdom and lands or killing off strong opponents no one even came close to injuring. Bringing a smile to those otherwise straight lips felt amazing. Sesshomaru ignored his whimpering beast when Kagome moved out of his arms. Instead, he waited until she had turned to jerk her into his arms. "Where do you think you are going?" He kissed her neck, tugging at her obi.

Katsu rolled his eyes,turning to Inuyasha. "Can your brother contain himself for atleast a minute?"

"Half brother and I guess not." Inuyasha replied.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome knocked his hands away from her obi.

"Hm?" He mumbled, sniffing her. "Your secret?"

"Ah yes." Kagome allowed her scent to be revealed, forcing back a moan when he moaned into her ear.

Sesshomaru couldn't be happier. "Another. We are expecting another." Getting on his knees, he turned her to him and took a deep breath, burying his face deep within her stomach. "Kami, we will have to go months without sex, love. So I suggest we go have our fill before we must wait."

Kagome shook her head. "No." She snatched away,trying to run from him. She leapt away when his tail snapped at her. "Sesshomaru, forgive me. We just can't." She changed directions when his tail snapped at her again. A gasp fell from her lips when her ankle was caught, causing her to fall to her knees. She pulled at it and tried to crawl away. Her eyes widened when she found Sesshomaru crawling after her as if prowling toward prey. Kagome frantically jerked herankle once more, and when it wouldn't get free, brushed her tail against it until he let go. Jumping up, she took off again, Sesshomaru materializing in front of her and catching her thighs. Kagome groaned when she fell on her butt. "Hm hm." She whimpered, trying to move away.

Sesshomaru smirked, pulling her to him and setting her in his lap. "My darling, you really shouldn't run away from your mate that way." He teased, licking her forehead.

"I know, it was wrong of me, wasn't it?" She acted, purring and nuzzling his neck. "All you wish for, is a little loving, isn't it, Sessy?" She purred seductively.

"Yes. That is all I wish for. It will not be hard to comply." He placed a chaste kiss on the back of her head.

Kagome sighed softly, placing her right palm against his and then comparing the sizes. "Isn't it rather amazing how you can be atleast twice my size, your hands and feet three times, and still be so gentle. And the way we fit..."

Sesshomaru smiled, finishing her sentence. "Like a wooden puzzle piece to another?"

"Exactly."

Ayumi beamed as she watched, having just entered the scene. She leaned against her mate. "I've never seen Kagome beam that way before."

Hiroshi nodded. "I suppose he makes her happier than we once thought."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru began with an uncharacteristic, slight waver to his voice.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

He placed his forehead against her back, rubbing soothing circles into her stomach as he held her tight. "Will you," He hesitated, "ever regret leaving Naraku to be with me?" He had never been unsure of anything in his life, but with Kagome everything was different. he was unsure and self concious, when he used to be positive and arrogant. He was happy and smiling, when he once was empty and blank.

Kagome looked back at her mate, feeling his pain through the bond they shared. "Oh my, Sesshomaru. Who would have thought that you of all people would change so much. Not only did you crawl earlier, but now you are behaving as though your ego has vanished. Sessy, nothing makes me more happy than being your mate and love. I could have never had such a fulflling relationship with Naraku-kumo. I feel that he was a minor infatuaton compared to teh love I feel toward you. Does that lift your spirits?"

Sesshomaru grinned at her. "Are you taunting This Sesshomaru?"

"I believe I was being quite sincere." She giggled, gasping when Sesshomaru chuckled. "Sessy, you're scaring me?"

"Nani? I can not laugh?"

"Yes. I simply did not know you knew how."

Sesshomaru tried not to laugh harder, his chest aching. "Love, you are truly one intriguing creature."

Kagome nodded. "I am, aren't I?" She shot to her feet, Sesshomaru right behind her. "Come, dance with me."

"Woman, I have changed. that I will admit, but I will not change that much."

"Oh." Kagome gave a sad sigh, her lips quivering as she turned away. She smirked and looked back at him when he felt him stiffen.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Are you truly upset?" He felt sadness in their bond and grabbed her hands. "If you will sing the music, I will dance with you."

"Kami," Inutaisho breathed, "Hiroshi, your daughter surely knows how to work someone to get what she wants."

"She sure does."

Katsu shuddered. "Kami, what are we going to do, Katsuro, if she tries that on us? I mean, if it worked on Sesshomaru, it'll definitely work on us."

Katsuro covered his ears. "Don't make me think about it."

Kagome situated her arms around Sesshomaru, her small hands on his broad back. All the world around them disappeared as they rocked from side to side, Kagome singing softly.

"The poem I wrote for you, I believe in you, I believe true love, Who are we....

I am I, you are you, But we are we, that is the world, to think compassion for others again.

Here we are, About us and AISHITERU, For the man that you are, Do not hide what you see, That is the world, Old souls we are from the days of old, To bring the love of life back around, Like the meaning I think AISHITERU, And I am needing you.

Oh Yes, it is I who understand you, that I am rare, You who wrote, If you are human you should do, To finding true love, Someone to love to be close too, be true, Just as good souls.

Could the world turn around without you, Who are we, Strangers that meet, Alone, awake, I wait for you, Strangers we are no more.

I am I, You are you, But we are we, That is the world, Love is what you are inside, See you were here in my arms, And I held you, I held our distance between the stars, I could walk with you through the sky, For you and then you could understand this, Like AISHITERU, To kissing you once again, Love is what we are inside.

I want to understand you, completely... I imagine you sowing, romanticly.  
our love in the night sky, Knowing no limit to the universe, It is I who understood you, It is you who understood me, I made you a mask, It covered my heart, Blindly not, I saw your glimmer, Hoping to catch the mask before it fell, There you were weaving sifting through, The moments, our footprints in the sands of time,  
Counting every precious grain, Coddling the pearl of life, It is who we are.

I am I, you are you, we are we, We are who we are, that is the world, to think compassion for others again.

Here we are, Looking for something, More should I say someone, The someone who knows what you feel like inside,  
All your colours streamed my light, It is the brightness of the sunrise, Or even the universe, That colored us gold.

Shimmering my heart beating still, It is the cool breeze of the night sky, That will never let you forget that, Still I am wet with thoughts, Of only you, I will be quiet in the storm, I see you there, the breath, That pulsates pleasure, To honor, What is life for no satisfaction, What is love without trying, Our passions cry no more, I made you a mask, It covered my heart, Come to me.

I could only make the words from my heart, The way I want to say it, The words did not exist, They were just not there.

See you are here right now, I could walk with you through the sky, For you who understood AISHITERU.

To kissing you always with love the one I love Koishiteru."

Sesshomaru lifted her hand up, spinning his mate around. When she was once again facing him, he placed her against him, a hand on her lower back. "You sing beautifully."

Kagome nodded delicately as though if she nodded any harder her neck would break, never breaking eye contact. "Arigato." Her lids lowered as their faces seemed to magically grow closer until their lips were against each others. The passionate kiss grew more arousing when Kagome opened her mouth, Sesshomaru darting his tongue in to taste the entire thing. Their tongues wrestled playfully. Growling into her mouth, Sesshomaru untied her obi, pulling her kimono off her shoulder slightly to kiss the pinkish flesh. -Yes. Just a little more, Kagome.- She coached herself, pressing against him until she fell his hard arousal against her. Immediately, she jerked away, licking her lips and retying her obi. "Well, I am hungry. I will see you at the castle." She left him there, panting in the clearing.

When Sesshomaru caught his breath, he glared after her. "Kagome, you will return so we can finish what we started woman! This Sesshomaru will not be teased!" Outraged and aroused, he stormed after her, not bothering to avoid trees, simply cutting them down and making a straight path. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in. "Gods, that's funny! I've never seen Sesshomaru so angry before! And Kagome just left him standing there like an idiot." he stopped laughing when he heard a distressed howl. "Dad, he isn't going to kill her when he finally gets in her kimono is he?"

"I'm not sure."

"Agh!" They heard Kagome's scream as she laughed. "Sesshomaru, please! I'm sorry, seriously! Let go!"

"No!" Her mate growled, crushing his lips into hers. "I am going to wreck you, love!"

"Agh!" Kagome laughed, as he tore his kimono off. The laughing quickly became moaning when he suckled her left breast. 'Okay, okay. Perhaps eating can wait."

SKSKSKSKSK

"Push one more time, Kagome."

Breath ragged, Kagome pushed one more time, forcing herself not to cry out in pain. When she felt the baby exit her body, she relax, slumping down on the futon. "Thank Kami that's over." Closing her eyes, she regulated her breathing. -What? Something is wrong here.- "Mother, why isn't she crying?"

Ayumi looked up at her daughter with sad eyes, then looked away, the bundle in her arms. "Sesshomaru, tell her." She glanced at the door when everyone began to file in.

Before speaking, Sesshomaru put an arm over her to hold her down on the bed. "Kagome, she did not make it."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, feeling her eyes tint already. "She had to."

"Forgive me." he whispered. "She did not."

Kagome's eyes drained, flaring red. "You're lying. Let me see her." Kagome tried to sit up, but he held her down. "Sesshomaru, get off! I want to hold my baby!" She fought against him, starting to get worried. He was using all of his force to hold her down. Why? Why wouldn't he just let her see their baby girl? So what she was a quiet baby? That didn't mean she was dead. "I just want to see her, Sesshomaru! Just a glimpse! Please!"

"You do not wish to see it, Kagome. I assure you." He struggled to hold her down.

"I do! Let me see my girl pup!" She managed to peek over his shoulder, her eyes growing wide and filling with tears at the sight of her mother beginning to wrap up the dead baby. Their little girl laid there, her eyes closed. Her silver hair was plastered to her head by blood and amniotic fluid. She was so small, so shriveled. But still so beautiful. Kagome's heart raced. "No. What happened?! What did I do wrong?!"

Sesshomaru pressed his face to the crook of her neck. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head furiously. "I did. I had to. I've killed her!" She felt pain rack through her system and arched her back.

"Kagome, are you alright, love?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft voice, caressing her cheek. "Kagome, you're harming yourself. You need to calm down. Miscarriages occur often, mate. You've done no wrong."

"Stop it. Just cease. I don't want to hear it." She breathed harshly, pushing him away and fisting her sheets as her body ached. "Kami, why did this happen?" She sobbed.

"Kago-" Sesshomaru reached to comfort her.

"Stop touching me." She whimpered, sliding as far away from him as possible.

Ayumi sighed. "Kagome, you should rest. You're going to hurt yourself." She sat her hand on her daughter's shoulder, snatching it away when Kagome snapped her jaws at her. "Kagome, dear..."

Kagome glared. "I don't want to hear it, mother. I just want silence." She looked down when she felt someone hugging her waist.

Hajime smiled at his mother. "It's okay, momma."

"..." Kagome stood, despite Sesshomaru's protests, backing away from her son.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Kagome ran from the room. "Damnit!" Sesshomaru stood, running out of the room. He looked up and down the hall, but she was gone. He went back into the room. "She's gone, and she masked her scent." He paced back and forth, trying to think of what he could do to locate her.

"Sesshomaru," Hiroshi began, "when she ran...she was bleeding. You should follow the drops of her blood."

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks, running after the trail and into the night. -Kagome, be safe until I find you.- He kept after the trail, following for hours before he actually managed to track her. She was unconcious on the ground, a demon hanging over her. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru decapitated the beast with his whip, lifting his mate up into his arms. "My mate, do not worry. We will try again. Everything will work out." He smiled at Kagome's whimper, which he took as affirmation. Heading back to his castle, he laid her form on the futon.

Katsu and Katsuro immediately sat near their sister, staring at her with worry. "Dad, she'll be okay, right?"

Hiroshi nodded. "I have no doubt. My girl pup is strong." He paused, then added, "And Sesshomaru will stop at nothing to make sure she is well."

Kagome whined in her sleep, clutching her hands tightly until blood ran down her palms. "Blood." She mumbled. "My blood for pup blood."

Rika detached from her master, crawling up the bed and lying in her arms. "Master Kagome, it's okay."

"Rika." Kagome purred, a soft smile on her face. "Good puppy."

"I could be a better puppy than she can." Katsuro mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Of course you could." Kagome taunted unconciously, rolling over to Sesshomaru and curling into him. -Better.-

Sesshomaru ran his claws over her arm gently. "As I said before, we will try again, Kagome. We have all eternity."

"We try again. Just not now." She muttered. "Now sleep."

"Yes. Now, we sleep." He kissed her then laid there to watch her sleep.

"We'll leave you, now." Inutaisho said, getting up from his spot on the floor.

Katsu frowned. "We can't leave her."

Hiroshi rolled his eyes, grabbing the brothers by the ears. "As Inutaisho said, we'll leave them now. Come, dear." he said to his mate.

"Coming." After kissing her cheek, Ayumi followed everyone out.

"Obou," Rin tapped him on the shoulder, "Do we have to leave too?"

Sesshomaru looked at the three children with soft eyes. "No. I think your mother would like you to stay." Sliding over slightly, he made room for the three. Then he continued to watch his mate rest for the night. 


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing is Always Something

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 11

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome...Kag...Kaggy...Kago...Gome....Damnit! Just answer me, wench! Ow!" Inuyasha growled when his father slapped him against the back of his head and Sesshomaru punched him in the arm. "What, she's ignoring me! I know she's awake in there! Her scent is always different when she's asleep." Frustrated, he beat on the door frustratedly.

Kagome opened the door slowly, looking at Inuyasha through narrowed eyes. "Look, Inu-baka, I was getting dressed. Your screeching was annoying me. I suggest next time you politely knock on this door. Understood, my friend?" She asked in a slightly deeper tone than her own, plazing her hands on her bare hips. This was her newest kimono. Seeing as her father had begged her to wear brighter clothes. She chose a nice crimson. It reminded her of blood. Her skirt hung low on her hips, coming to her ankles, a large split on one side. Her tops was free of sleeves and straps and stopped just below her breasts. She'd even managed to get her father and Sesshomaru to allow her to where one of those belly ring things when they were at home. They were very hot in other parts of the land. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to get out of my way, I'll come do what ever it was you wished of me."

"Man, what's up with hormones?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "By the way, nice outfit."

"Arigato, Inu." She rubbed his ears, cocking a brow when he purred. "Your purr nearly sounded like a cat's."

"Why you?! You just insilted me like that!"

Kagome sighed. "Be a good boy a calm down and I'll...Mother, Father, Katsu, Katsuro!" Giggling, she ran to her father. "Father, Mother you're here! Why?"

Katsu tossed an arm around his little sister's shoulder. "Katsuro and I want to get your opinion on some things. Amaterasu! Amaya!" They nodded towards the door, from which two pretty, not gorgeous, but pretty youkai females entered. Each had long, curly hair, one with blond hair and blue eyes, the other with indigo hair and silver eyes. They were sisters, resembling each other very much. "Little sister, these are our courted females, Amaterasu and Amaya. So what do you think?"

"They're okay. Why?"

"We want to mate them."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "No. You can't. Father."

Hiroshi looked at his suddenly upset daughter with curious eyes. "Why not?"

"Because." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "They're my elder brothers. I won't ever get to see them if they go off and get mated." She looked up when Katsu embraced her. "You can't, Su."

Katsu growled soothingly, rubbing his nose in her hair. "Little sister, you'll be able to see us anytime you want. We'll still be living at the castle with Father and Mother. And we'll come visit you just as often."

Katsuro kissed her forehead after taking her into his arms. "Sis, come on. It's not like we won't be coming back to harass you. And whenever you need to get away from Lord Sess and Inu-baka, you can come to us. Besides, you could make friends with them."

"I don't need female friends, aniki. I need you two."

"And you'll still have us."

"Fine." Kagome rolled her eyes. "If they make you happy, I suppose I truly have no choice but to agree to them joining the family." She stalked to Amaterasu and Amaya. "I do not know you, nor do you know me. So I will say this, and then we will have an agreement. Harm my aniki in anyway and I swear your life will be a living hell, agreed?"

The two sisters nodded before the eldest looked closer at Kagome. "You look vaguely familiar...Kuro?"

Kagome shrugged. "Perhaps. Why?"

"You're right, Rasu! It is Kuro! Oh my Kami! I can't believe it."

"Me either, Maya! Kuro, we owe you so much!" They bowed to her.

Kagome inclined her right eyebrow, receding a few feet. "Ahem, what have I done for you, and when did you see my face?"

"Oh, Kuro, it was so amazing! The way you slayed all of those evil youkai that were attacking our village! And you never even broke a sweat!"

"Yeah! And did you see her when she transformed! Kuro, you're like the most beautiful demoness I've ever seen. And you're powerful too! Gosh, I wish I were like you!"

"Could you clear it up for me?" Kagome said, shaking her head. "I do not recall that?"

Amaya tapped her chin. "It was perhaps seven to nine years ago. At night. There were over ten of them, and all very formidable. One of them was Ryokutsei. Anyway, just before you killed him, he knocked off your hood and scratched your face."

Kagome acknowledged them with a small, curt nod. "Yes." She reached up to touch her cheek, snarling. "The bastard. Sessy, may I borrow the Tensaiga?"

"No."

"Onegai."

"No."

"B-"

"Mommy, make them stop it!" Her three year old son Tomatsu screeched, running from his twin, Tsutomu, and his elder brothers, six year old, Hajime, and four year old Minori. "Mommy, get those bakas off my back!"

Kagome gritted her teether. "Tou (freeze)!" She smirked when they did exactly as she had said. "Oide (Come here)!" Doing as told, the pups stood in a straight line before their mother. "Jasutifai (justify), Matsu!"

Tomatsu took a deep breath. "'Kaa-san, Tsuto and Haji keep trying to put that thing on me."

"What thing?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at his children.

Minori stared at his parents with bright eyes, showing them the small caterpillar in his hands. "It's a caterpillar. Jiji told me they turn into those butterflies. Isn't that incredible? Oh, and in the garden, I saw cicadas, dragonflies, beetles and even grasshoppers! He just doesn't know how to appreciate them."

Kagome smiled softly. "Well, i suppose we named you 'Minori' (beautiful fields) for a reason. You value nature."

"Yup, momma."

"Now, go back out and play. We'll eat dinner when your brother's awaken." Kagome had given birth to the three month old triplets, Shigeru, Shin, and Shichiro. It seemed that after her miscarriage, she had never had a girl, which was what she craved so badly.

"But we're hungry!" Tomatsu and Tsutomu bellowed in a whine.

Kagome held her breath, listening for her babies' cries. When she didn't hear anything, she scolded, "Shh, you're going to wa-" She was interrupted by three high pitched squeals. Groaning, she took Sesshomaru's hand and, excusing themselves, left to get them.

SKSKSKSKSK

"I think we should name our first son 'Takehiko.' Suki desu ka, Katsu (Do you like it)?" Amaterasu asked her future mate, lifting some rice into her mouth.

"Suki desu, koi. (I like it, love)" He replied, kissing her cheek and smirking at her blush. "No need to be shy?"

"Oh, shut up. And why didn't you tell me that your sister was Kuro?"

Amaya nodded, glaring at Katsuro. "Yeah. Why didn't you tell us?"

The brothers shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't really. It just would've been nice to thank her earlier."

"I do not need thanks." Kagome said softly. "I was not doing it to help the village. They were in my way, and I needed somewhere to stay for the night. I was simply tired and easily agitated. Speaking of agitated, call me Kagome. I do not go by Kuro any longer."

Katsu rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop with the cold act. You're really a softie. You killed those demons to help them. Admit it."

"Eh." Kagome sighed, sipping her sake.

Amaterasu smiled at Kagome, then turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, have you and Kagome thought of any girl names for future pups?"

Sesshomaru stiffened visibly. "No. I do not think we will be having any daughters."

"Ahem, actually," Kagome stretched the words, fiddling with her fingers, "I'm...hm, how can I say this?"

"Kagome."

"I'm pregnant, and from the scent, I think it's a girl."

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. "You-" He lowered his face to her stomach, taking a deep wiff and growling. "Yes. Definitely a girl, my mate. Why did you not tell me that you thought that you were earlier."

Kagome sighed softly. "I was afraid. Afraid that I might curse it, and that...that she may die again." She looked up at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

"Kagome, Kami has blessed us with another daughter. I can almost guarantee you that she will live. But to be sure, you, my dear, are not allowed to lift a finger for anything. If you must move about, I will be there to carry you. And you will have to eat much more than you have been. Also, you will give me the Shikon no Tama. I will not have you being attacked for that damned jewel. I will watch over it."

"Kami, will I have any freedom?"

"No. Now come. You and our little onna need rest."

Kagome whimpered. "Sessy, I'm not tired.:

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "That face will not work, koi"

"Bakayaro (asshole)." She muttered when he scooped her up.

"What was that?"

"You heard."

"Kami, suki da (I love you) and your attitude." He chuckled, carrying her off to bed. "Konbanwa. Now, rest."

SKSKSKSKSKS

Kagome held her daughter to her breast, feeding her. She had been a small baby, but it had been months, and she had grown much. "My darling, Kimiko. Mother loves you very much my little girl."

Sesshomaru rolled over in the futon, tossing his arm over Kagome's lap. "Kagome," He grumbled groggily, "is she keeping you awake? I could take her."

Kagome smiled down at him in the darkness. "No, mate. Everything is fine. Return to sleep."

"I can not. When you are not in my arms, sleeping is difficult." He pouted elegantly. "Put Kimiko to sleep quickly so that I may hold you."

"You're like my own little pup, Sessy." She pushed her nipple back into her night kimono, lying her snoozing daughter on the futon and backing up into Sesshomaru's arms. "You, my Sesshomaru, are the best mate in the world."

"Hai. I suppose I am, aren't I?" He smirked, nibbling on her earlobe. "You are the best onna mate in the world, my Kagome."

Kagome grinned sleepily, nodding. "Yes. I am great, aren't I?"

Sesshomaru intertwined their legs and fingers. "I thank you, Kagome. For being patient with me when I annoy you, and loving me no matter what. I never imagined that mating could be so satisfying and rewarding."

"Neither did I. In fact, I didn't wish to. And yet now, I can not imagine my life without you. And just think, for the rest of our eternal lives, we can live together this way."

"Yes."

"Unless you manage to anger me beyond return."

"You could not even leave me then, for we are mates. And I will do all I can not to anger you."

"That's all I ask, my love. That is all I ask. Oyasuminasai." Kagome drifted off.

"Oyasuminasai (goodnight)." Sesshomaru whispered, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her cheek. He decided to rest his lids, but somehow managed to fall asleep, something he hadn't done for he hated to miss her sleeping. He unconciously held her and their newest pup closer, dreams of his family, the family he never thought he would have, flowing through his mind.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, you like it?! If you think I should change anything about this ending, recommend it!


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing is Always Something

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 12

Inutaisho smiled as he trekked alongside his only granddaughter, who happened to be six at the moment. He watched as she stared attentively at the many artifacts in his home. His sleeve ruffled from the tugging of a certain young demoness. "Hai, little one?"

"What are those swords?" She said blankly, the only one to really take after her parents. Sure, when she was happy, you'd know it. And when she was angry, you knew. But otherwise, she appeared to lack emotions.

"Those are the swords I forged from my fangs for your father and Uncle ages ago. The Tensaiga for Sesshomaru and the Tetsusaiga for Inuyasha."

"What do they do?"

Inutaisho smiled. She had always been so curious about history, and fascinated when he filled her in. "The Tensaiga, when used to it's full potential, can bring back the lives ofhundreds. The Tetsaiga, when used to the highest, can kill hundreds."

"What about that sword?" She asked, her eyes bright with eagerness.

"That is your mother's sword, forged from her own fang. I'm not sure what it does. She never said. Let us go find out, shall we? She is in the dojo, working out with your father." He lead her to the area, opening the doors. "Tsk tsk tsk, Sesshomaru."

SKSKSKSKSK

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at his mate. "You can not be serious, woman."

Kagome glared back at him. "Ah, but I am. Inuyasha needs my help. So I'm going to the village to help him."

"Does he not have that woman, what was it, Shiori, to help him? You are mine, therefore, your time will be spent with me."

"Sesshomaru, jealousy is an ugly thing, dear. And Inuyasha needs my help because of Shiori. He wishes to have a woman to tell him whether the gift he is going to give her when he asks for her hand in mating is sufficient."

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. "No. I forbid it. I have plans for the two of us."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru, you can forbid me from nothing."

He stepped to her, menacingly giving a silent challenge. "I can."

"You can't!" Kagome's aura spiked around her in anger. But the longer they stared into each other's eyes, all anger bled into passion. She gasped when Sesshomaru jerked her to his body. "Sessho-" She was cut off by the swift landing of his lips on hers.

Kami, he was in heaven. Her lips, they tasted like honey. How he loved that about her. If her lips didn't taste of honey, it was honey and passion fruit. And her scent, that sweet, sweet Sakura scent. It drove him insane. That. That one thing was his drug, his aphrodisiac, his addiction.

Kagome groaned softly, pulling her lips from his to attack his neck. His aroma fanned off him. That glorious aroma. She loved more than anything else that he reeked of a clean, crisp forest after a light rain. Oh, and when he was actually happy, he smelled of a koi pond. And his taste, it was almost undescribable, the most delicious thing to ever cross her lips.

In a rush to take her, Sesshomaru untied her obi, threw it to the ground and yanked her kimono off her shoulders. He growled deeply when he heard,

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sesshomaru."

His red eyes lost their look of lust and was replaced with annoyance. "Father..." Then he noticed his little girl, and smiled softly at her, his eyes returning to normal. "Kimiko."

"Hey, daddy and mommy. What were you doing?" She asked, watching Kagome retie her kimono.

Sesshomaru lifted the small girl into his arms. "We were simply embracing."

"Yes. Embracing." Inutaisho chuckled. "Might I say, Kagome, dear, if I had met you before Sesshomaru, I would not be your father-in-law, and Sesshomaru would be your son."

"Oh, really?" Kagome giggled softly.

Sesshomaru growled. "Mine." He hissed.

Inutaisho shrugged with a smirk. "I am simply saying, that she could have been MINE." He chuckled.

"Why did you come here, father?"

"Ah, that is right, Kimiko wanted to know what her mother's sword could do."

Kagome licked her lips and smirked evilly. That sword. How she loved it. "Well, I have yet to use it, but according to Totosai, it possesses whatever or whoever I decide I wish to kill when I prick them. It makes them kill themself in the most violent and dishonorable of ways." She sighed contently. "I love that sword."

"More than your own mate?" Sesshomaru questioned, uncharacteristically innocently.

"Oh, definitely. I mean, who would not prefer a long, sleek, cool sword, over an attractive, tall, broad chested," She placed her hands on his pecks and smiled when she felt them jump, "youkai?"

He smirked at her, placing a hand on her lower back. "A sane demoness. But I would never want a sane woman. They are much too tedious for my liking." Sesshomaru flirted.

Kagome smirked at the compliment. "All of these years, I have been trying to think of what I am. A word to describe me. And there it is, insane. Either I am the most insane person in the world. Or I am the only sane one."

"You are insane."

"Kimiko, get your brothers and Inuyasha. Tell them that I am going to the market, and they should come if they wish to."

Kimoko nodded, leaning over to kiss her mother, then jumping from her father's arms. "Okay."

"Now, about Sesshomaru being my son, Taisho..." Kagome grabbed her father-in-law's hand and began to leave the dojo, just behind was a very angry Sesshomaru.

SKSKSKSKSK

Kagome looked back at Hajime and Shippo who trailed behind her. She nearly smiled. Sesshomaru had been unable to come, having had a meeting with the lords. So in his place, he had sent his eldest sons against their wills. "Look on the bright side, you two may decide what you wish to have as a gift. Go to that store, and remain there until I return. Pick something you like." She left them, walking on her own as she searched for merchandise. Feeling her stomach begging for food, Kagome stopped at a sushi vendor. "I will have the regular, Rei."

"Of course, Lady Kagome-sama." Turning, the vendor hurried to find Kagome's favorite fish.

"Kagome?" A baritone voice questioned from behind her. His red eyes narrowed slightly at the way she stiffened when she heard his voice. 'What could have made her do that?'

Kagome swiveled and smiled at him. "Why hello, Naraku-kun. It has been a while, has it not?" She combed her fingers through her raven hair which was in a long ponytail on the left side of her head.

Naraku grinned at her, looking her up and down. "Yes. And might I say, the years have been kind to you." He could tell that she had aged in the twelve years they had not seen each other. She appeared to be the same. But if you truly knew her, you could see that pain had once troubled and stressed her, and that wisdom was now her best friend.

"Why, thank you. I am rather attractive, aren't I?" She flashed him a quick grin, her fangs glistening for the short period that they were open to the sun. "So, how have you been?"

"I have been fine. However, I've heard through the grapevine, dear, that you have eight children by Sesshomaru."

"Yes, I do. And I love them all very much."

Naraku nodded, an honest though sad smile on his face. "Names please?"

Kagome grinned proudly. "Hajime is here with me, as is Shippo. Rin is at home. My other's are Minori, Tomatsu, Tsutomu, Shigeru, Shin, and Shichiro. And my only mesume, Kimiko."

"Ah, such lovely names. I assume you named them. So, what has brought you here?"

"I was supposed to be here with Inuyasha, searching for a gift for his mate to be. However, the fool has fallen ill, leaving me here without him."

"Well, I should not keep you waiting." He opened his arms to her for a hug, gripping her tightly when she embraced him. "It has been nice seeing you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, smiling weakly. "Yes, Naraku. Nice."

Hajime and Shippo narrowed their eyes at their mother's back. 'How dare she do that to obou?! We must tell him!'

SKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshomaru held back a heavy sigh when there was a knock at his study door. "Enter." His eyes widened slightly when a demoness entered with long, flowing onyx hair. What could she be doing here?! He couldn't believe she had the nerve to show up there at his home. "Sara, what purpose have you in my home?"

She grinned at him, a useless attempt to seem sexy. "Sesshymaru, I don't understand. I thought we were going to mate. Why would you go out and mate some peasant turned princess?"

"My mate will not be spoken of in such a way. And what you and I had was a mere rut over two hundred years ago. I do not recall marking you in any way, nor do i recall speaking to you afterwards. I was using you as a source of release, wench. Now, remove yourself from my home before my mate returns and decapitates you." He stood, about to walk past her when she sat a hand on his chest.

"Oh, Sesshymaru, you are such a laugh. You know we are meant for each other. This Kajome girl doesn't matter."

"Her name is Ka-go-me, and it would do you well to use her proper title, Lady Kagome-sama of the Western lands. Remove yourself. I will not repeat it again."

Sara shook her head, pursing her lips at him. "I don't think so, Sesshymaru. You love me. Simply admit it." Standing on the tip of her toes, she pressed her thin, almost nonexistent, lips against his, holding her body flesh against his.

Minori, Tsutomu, and Tomatsu held back their furious growls. 'How could that bastard do that?! What is wrong with father?! Mother will be hurt! She'll be furious! She will kill both father and that wench! We must tell her'

SKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Lifting their food to their mouths slowly, Hajime, Shippo, Minori, Tsutomu, and Tomatsu glared at their mother and father. They were staring at each other, acting as though they were in love. How dare they decieve each other that way? Sadly, this would not last long. Kagome frowned slightly when she noticed the strange looks she was getting. "Pups, is something wrong? You seem a little tense."

Unable to contain themselves, they blurted, "Father kissed some wench/Mother hugged Naraku!"

There was silence for a moment before Kagome and Sesshomaru hissed, "You did what?" Kagome clenched her fists. "You kissed some other woman?! Sesshomaru, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"This Sesshomaru has no issues, woman! You though, my mate, have obviously gone truly insane! After you returned to me, I forbid you to even glance at that damn kumo! Our agreement was that you would stay away from the worthless hanyou, and I would not exterminate him!"

"Ugh! Since when do you forbid me from anything?! You don't own me, Sesshomaru! We are merely mates, and not even that for long seeing as you can not keep your lips off of any whore who comes your way."

Inuyasha frowned, trying to calm them down. "Sesshomaru, Kagome, calm down!"

"Silence!" The two snapped. Sesshomaru snarled at Kagome. "I own you! You are mine, wench!"

Kagome blinked, cocking her head to the side. "Wench?" She frowned visibly, crossing her arms. "Go to hell, Sesshomaru." Her heart ached as she stormed out angrily.

Sesshomaru growled, walking after her. "You will not walk away from me, woman!"

Kimiko's bottom lip quivered, her eyes filling with tears. "Aniki-san, is momma going to leave daddy?" She whimpered, scrambling into Hajime's lap.

"No. She would never leave him. She loves him."

THREE DAYS LATER

"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say, baka!" Kagome yelled, leaning against the wall. She couldn't share a bed with Sesshomaru. Three days they had been arguing. She had fallen ill, catching Inuyasha's ailment. Her head ached. Her chest quaked when she breathed. Thinking even hurt, let alone the yelling she was doing, and what he was helling back. "Just let me sleep!"

"No! We have been arguing for days! Tonight, we will finish this, irritating woman."

Kagome shot to her feet. "That's it!" She flung open the door to their bedroom. "I am going to my father's!"

Sesshomaru followed after her, ignoring the fact that his children, father, and brother were peaking out of their rooms. "Woman, you will go nowhere!"

"Sesshomaru, I can't take it anymore! The angrier I get, the more I want to strangle you! And I'd hate to be the murderer of my own mate! So I am going to my father's!" She walked out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, staring at the door through red eyes. Snarling, he headed back toward his room, his families' callings falling on deaf ears. When he awakened the next morning, he kept his eyes closed, reaching over to grab Kagome. His eyes shot open when his arm fell flat on the bed. "Kagome?" Where is my Kagome?! She should be here next to me! He jumped up, about to run from the room when he remembered the night before. His chest tightened. She had left, just stormed out without so much as an 'I love you' or a 'Goodbye, love.' Why?! Shaking it off, he glided to a dining hall, sitting silently and staring longingly at Kagome's chair.

Inuyasha huffed. "It's your fault, you know. That she's gone, I mean."

"Hn." Sesshomaru glared through crimson eyes, about to lash out at his brother when there came a knock to the door.

"Enter." Inutaisho said, hoping it was his daughter-in-law.

His wish was not granted. A messenger came in, his eyes red as he shuddered with rage and clench a rag in his fist. "M-my lord, f-f-forgive me for I b-bare bad news."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow at this. "Bad news?"

"M-my Lady," He gulped, "L-lady Kagome...my lord, she was killed! Her body vanished after we found her cold and bloody on the forest floor! I'm sorry!" He was nearly in tears as he reported the news.

"You lie!" Sesshomaru bit, storming up to the guard. "Kagome can not die! She is invincible! How dare you?!"

The guard bowed, holding up the rag. "We managed to snag a piece of her kimono!" He handed over the bloody rag, which Sesshomaru snatched.

Sesshomaru held the rag to his nose, taking a deep breath. "Kagome." He breathed. Before he knew it, his air passage had been cut off. Everything around him grew dark. Sesshomaru did the one thing no one thought him capable of. He fainted. 


	13. Chapter 13

Nothing is Always Something

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru winced mentally with every bite of rice he ate. Everything hurt without Kagome. Three years of this pain. Three years of going to be without her. Two years of regret for the word he had said to her. Had he known, if only he'd known. But that didn't matter now. It was too late. She was gone. She was murdered. And the wench who had done it, that, that Kikyo wench, he had been too hurt to kill her. He couldn't find any enjoyment in it. So instead, he had the guards slice her to bits, scattering the pieces of her cadaver all over the lands. He looked up when his father called him and Inuyasha to the study. Getting up, he walked to the room. Step. Wince. Step. Wince.

Kagome had loved that room. It was filled with scrolls, with knowledge. Everything was so intruiging. It was her second favorite place in the house, the bedroom being the first. Ah, the bedroom. Where so much had happened between the two of them. Every pup had been conceived in that room...well, almost every pup. So many kisses. So many hours of love making a day. So many enticing conversations. They would never be there again, and it was his fault.

"Sesshomaru. Son." Inutaisho snapped his son out of his musings. "Sesshomaru, try to pay attention, the lords say they have something very important to tell you."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly. "Yes, father. What is it?" He asked, focusing his attention on the lords.

Lord Muso cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru, Ozai and I know that Kagome's death has been hard on you and the pups as well as your father, brother, and her family. It has been hard on us. We all adored her. But she is gone now. We regret saying this, but it is time you found another mate to replace her."

"We did not discuss this!" Hiroshi snapped, pulling his shocked wife against his side. "How dare you two even think of saying such a thing! My daughter is irreplaceable!"

Sesshomaru nodded, outraged. "Yes! All of the demonesses in the world could not replace my mate!"

Lord Ozai held up his hands in defense. "I understand. WE understand. Listen, Kagome was special. She is way above the average demoness. But a demon lord needs some woman at his side. Even when you didn't have one, Hiroshi, you had a female servant to help you."

Ayumi shrieked. "He will not be replacing my daughter with some whore!"

"Precisely." Sesshomaru agreed.

"You two are being stubborn! I-" Muso was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter!"

A guard entered the room, carrying an unconcious woman in his arms. "My lord, forgive me for interrupting. Over the past two years, perhaps a month after Lady Kagome's death, a woman has been appearing in all black. She goes by the name of Kuro." He turned the woman to face Sesshomaru. "I believe Lday Kagome is still living."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. "My mark...It is impossible."

Inutaisho stared at Kuro in amazement. "That IS unexplainable, but look at the mark on her neck. Take in her scent. That is my daughter in law." He hushed when she stirred in the guard's arms.

Feeling her awaken, the guard sat Kuro on her feet. Her eyes opened slowly. When she realized what had happened, she glared at the guard. "How dare you knock me unconcious, you bastard?" She asked coldly, flexing her claws at him. Her eyes narrowed further when she felt arms encircle her. "Baka, you will release me this instant! Do you know who you are gripping?!"

"Yes. My Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered lovingly.

She stopped struggling. "Kagome? That was the name of the lady of the west who died not long ago, was it not?" She asked.

Sesshomaru frowned, taking a step back. "I do not understand it. You are my Kagome. There is no way around it."

"Yes. I also heard that the lord lost his mind when she died." She smirked. "I believe I have wasted enough time here. I will be leaving now."

"You will not, Kagome." He grabbed her gently by the arms, setting her in a chair and tying her their with some chains near him. "Now, I want an explanation."

She jerked at the chains lividly. "Do you sick people get entertainment from tying up young girls?! And my name is not Kagome. People call me Kuro for some reason. That is what I wish to be called."

Inutaisho stroked his chin. "It seems that she has lost her memory. Perhaps if she were to transform, it would return."

Sesshomaru turned to Kuro, saying sternly, "Transform."

"Tranform. Baka, what the hell do you mean?" She bit.

"Transform to your demon humanoid form."

"Listen, Lord Sesshomaru, I am human. This Kagome woman may have been more, but I am not."

Sesshomaru glanced at Ayumi. "Ayumi-san, is there anything you can do to convert her?"

Ayumi nodded, advancing toward Kuro with a smile. How she had missed her daughter. And Sesshomaru had said this was she. Grabbing Kuro's hand, she sent a wave of miko energy through her hand. Kagome cried out, gripping Ayumi's hand roughly as her body converted. "What...the hell did...you just...do, wench? Why...am I in...pain?!" She whimpered, yanking her wrists so roughly that the chains broke. She made to exit the room, only to be caught by Hiroshi. "Stop it! Release me!"

Hiroshi nuzzled the top of her head. "I am sorry, mesume." He bit down on her neck, effectively knocking her unconcious.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"Has any male attempted to be with you?" Hajime asked.

"Where have you been mommy?" Kimiko questioned.

"Do you still love father?" -Tomatsu.

"Did you miss us?" -Tsutomu.

"Are you going to answer us, kaa-san?" -Rin.

Kagome smirked. The young girl was catching on. Kagome sighed inaudibly when she ran into Sesshomaru, who had the other occupants of the house just behind him. When he greeted her, Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru."

He smiled softly. "Kagome, it is time for dinner."

"Kagome..." She shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru, I honestly resemble this Kagome person that much?"

"You have no idea, my dear."

"But sadly, Lord Sesshomaru, I am not this Kagome woman." She hesitated before wrapping her arms around him. "I understand that you miss her, and I seem like your last connection to her. But i simply can not believe that I am her."

Sesshomaru took in her natural perfume, draping his hands around her waist. "Hn."

Kagome backed away, then walked to stand beside him despite the fact that they were facing opposite direction. She took his hand, staring out at the sun. "Something within me tells me that your Kagome misses you terribly, Lord Sesshomaru. She is longing to be with you. And yet..." She paused, "I suggest you release me. The longer you hold on to the dream of having her here with you, you will only hurt more. You crave her, and I can not fulfill you the way you wish, nor will I even try to."

Sesshomaru stood stiff as she gently and slowly pulled her thin, dainty fingers from his own. He wanted his mate, and she was denying him. But it wasn't her fault. He had to remember that. "Ka-Kuro, tell me, do you love me at all?"

"Love? No."

"Do you feel anything?"

"Yes. it is not hate, nor is it love, or even infatuation. I can not explain it. There are sometimes urges to have you hold me. The next, kiss me. And after that, I am repulsed by the mere sight of you."

"And now."

She smiled sadly, her eyes glistening with tears as they locked on the sun. "And now...you will have to guess." She said mischieviously.

Sesshomaru smirked. "That I will, K-Kuro."

Kagome giggled softly, stopping short when she felt something. "You have been following me for the longest time. Show yourself." She said boldly.

A demon appeared out of nowhere, long white hair flowing down his back. Streaks of blue ran through his hair. he smiled at Kagome, staring at her through piercing blue eyes. "My, my, you always have been able to notice me being around you, haven't you?"

"What is it that you wish, Atsushi?"

"Ah, straight to the point."

"Yes. Now what is it." she walked toward him, standing before him. "Your master sent you to kill me, correct?" She slashed her claws at him, slicing off his haori, revealing the blue arrow on his chest. "And just as I thought, she is dead. Why do you still come around?"

He tilted his head. "I thought you knew. I've grown quite infatuated with you."

She nodded. "Uh huh. Well, I've wasted time talking. Would you be satisfied with dying now?"

"No. Not unless I were able to experience that little body of yours."

Sesshomaru growled, yanking against his father, brother, and father-in-law. He wanted to kill him. He wanted blood.

Kagome smirked. "My body. I'm sorry. That is not for sell. I will let you be, if you leave now."

"I will leave now, but I will always long to know what you feel like beneath me." He carresed her cheek, then vanished.

Snorting, Kagome turned, and walked away. "Shin, you asked me do I dream. Your answer, is yes. Shippo, you asked what do I dream off. There are two piercing suns, gazing at me intently against a platinum background. Lord Sesshomaru, I assume that is you. Your Kagome has given me messages."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked behind her and grabbed her hand. "Kuro, perhaps...if I were to kiss you..."

"No. Your Kagome would not be happy with that."

"I believe that she would be fine." He replied simply, lowering his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Kagome's eyes flashed with recognition, but as quickly as it was there, it left. Freeing herself from his grip, she looked away. "I believe you said that it was time for supper."

"Yes." He told her, using his control to bury his hurt so far down that it would not show in his throat.

"Let us go, shall we?" She strolled ahead of him, toward the dining hall. As she ate, she tried to ignore the fact that he was staring at her. How annoying it was, and yet, she also liked it. His stares, they made her body feel warm. She felt loved. Was this what his Kagome had felt? "Lord Sesshomaru, was there something that you wanted?"

"Hai."

She waited a moment before proceeding. "And what is it?"

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes. "Whether you wish to believe it or not, you are my Kagome. And all that I wish for is your love."

Kuro sighed, glaring down at him when he buried his face in her neck. She raised her clawed hand to inflict a small wound on him, hoping it would cause him to move away. but the closer her hand got to him, the more relax it became. When it finally reached him, she could only run her fingers through his hair carefully. "Lord Sesshomaru, you and everyone else seem to think that my chances of being she are great. So I suppose that if I am Kagome, I should at least attempt to love you as she did. But you must understand, I know not how to love."

"Neither did I until you came to me, Kagome." He'd hate himself later for saying something like that before his father and the lords. He didn't care if they knew how much he loved her already. He was supposed to be a cold, ruthless leader, which he was. But still, he did not wish to show such emotion.

"What would Kagome do at this moment?"

"It is our fifteenth anniversary. Therefore, we would cut our palms and place them together." When Kuro/Kagome nodded, he took his claw and ran it along her hand, then came to his own and cut it, feeling the tingling already from the blood that had been on his claw. Grabbing her hand, he pressed them against each other. THe second their blood made contact, Kagome snatched back, clutching her head and grunting in pain.

"Y-you. You did that on purpose. You knew this would be painful. You're hoping it will kill me because I remind you of her, aren't you?!"

"Kagome, I had no idea this would be painful to you." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest.

Kuro growled. "You knew! I know you did!" Pressing her hands to his chest, she tried to use the miko powers she had, though they weren't trained. She effectively managed to char the flesh beneath her hands.

Ignoring the pain the best he could, he tilted her head upward, locking their lips in a searing kiss. He mentally smirked when he felt her calm down and take her hands from his chest. Pulling away, he whispered, "Is that better?" His eyes locked on the tainted barrier around her head.

She blinked at him, said tainted barrier beginning to glow pink then diminishing. "Sessy?" Her eyes lowered to his burned top and she peeled it off to see the damage. She nearly wept when she saw the handprints on his chest, the same size as his own. Standing, she backed away, staring at her hands. "Sessy...I'm sorry. I-I don't remember what I did. But I've hurt you. I'm so sorry." Disregarding the tears that streamed down her face, she turned to leave, a hand snapping out to grab hers.

Sesshomaru stared at the ground as he gripped her hand. "Kagome, you remember everything now?" He asked lowly.

"Remember? When did I forget?"

He blew off her questioned, moving a step in her direction. "Do you wish to make these scars up to me?" He asked, pointing to the already healing handprints.

Kagome nodded, raising her free hand to wipe her face on her sleeve. Kami how she hated emotions. "Hai, Sessy."

"Then tell me you will never leave again." He said coldly, still not looking at her.

Kagome frowned. "Sessy, I..."

"Say it!" His voice boomed, disobeying its master and displaying pain.

"I will never leave again." She said softly.

"Again. Louder." He barked the orders.

Kagome gently freed her wrists, embracing him, she yelled into his chest. "Sessy, I will never leave again!"

Sesshomaru nodded, a small smile on his face as he took her into his arms bridle style, carrying her from the room. "Say it again, koi. Incessantly. Do not cease until I say."

Kagome smiled as carried her to their room and laid her on the bed. "I will never leave again. I will never leave again. I will never leave again. I will never leave again. I will never leave again. I will never leave again. I will never leave again."

"You may stop. And if you fail to keep your word, dear, there will be hell to pay." He howled loudly with content, letting all within miles know that his mate had returned, and he would be returning to his old self. Yes. He was himself, with her at his side. Without her, he was nothing. Oh, but with her, his secret ingredient, he was something. He was everything. 


	14. Sequel

NEW FLASH!

I've decided to make a sequel to 'Nothing is Always Something' In order for one to understand the sequel, you must completely disregard my ending to the story. So truly, I want it to end off when Sesshomaru fainted. After I have left this notice here for two weeks, I will delete the last chapter. Here is the longer than normal summary, and a small exert, from the future story. If you like it, I will post soon. If no one likes the idea, I will leave the story be and re add the last chapter. So, enjoy! (A small amount of it was inspired by a book call 'Original love' by J J Murray.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Something to Replace the Nothing I Feel

When we left off, Kagome was 'dead.' Or so everyone thought. What really occured was, being weak and ill as she was, Kagome was captured and taken as hostage. Over the years, her heart and spirit broken for the regret of arguing with her mate and storming off, Kagome's powers and her beast have been locked away deep within her. A hundred years later, Kagome was dragged by a servant of Tanaka Shosuke to America. Left colder and emptier than before, she finds herself there until today, 2008. Living in a small, nearly deserted town, Maywood City, California and slinking in the shadows, Kagome writes of her lengthy life, anything from her birth, to her capture and slavery, to now, a part of her hoping any of her family will read and understand that it is she, despite the pen name she now uses. One day, she breaks her arm. The nearest hospital is in Long Beach. There she meets a doctor who reminds her of her mate, Sesshomaru. Although a part of her feel draws to him, another part of her begs her to run and not look back. After spending time with him, she feels the empty feeling within her be filled slightly.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

_Chapter One- Kagome's Flashback pt 1_

_"Baka, Sesshomaru. Yelling at me that way. I wonder what his guards will say when they find my puppet. Damn Sesshomaru. We'll see how he feels when he thinks I'm dead." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the way she had dressed up her puppet. It had strangely been a lot of fun attacking herself. She'd surely have to talk to the castle counselor when she returned. A dizzy spell coming over her, Kagome leaned against a tree, taking deep breaths. "Kami, my head is aching horribly."_

_"You poor thing," A scratchy, deep voice sounded from behind her._

_Kagome whirled around, stunned to feel someone stand directly behind her. 'My senses are obviously lacking from Inuyasha's cold.' "Is there something you wanted?" Despite herself, he heart sped up when she felt her shoulders become weighed down with his hands, which were far too close to her neck for her liking. She attempte to free herself, but failed as he tightened his grip, sliding his hand over her neck. "Ugh." She grunted as her vision blurred after fifteen minutes of choking._

_The old demon lowered his lips to her ear. "I have a collection, my dear. A collection of strange demons. You are what I need to complete it. A demon and a miko. How deliciously rare." His tongue darted out to lick her ear. "You'll be my own little slave, my beauty. A bed wench, if you will." His eyes locked on Sesshomaru's mating mark. "Hm. Can't have him tracking you, now, can we?" That raspy question was all Kagome heard before an unbearable pain consumed her neck and palm. Looking back as best she could, she saw the demon biting into her mark and raking his fangs, which were deep within her, down her shoulder, across her arm, and into her palm._

_Her beast screeched, 'Fight him! Fight!' But her body ignored the demand. 'Fight, damn you! No just stand and let him break us way from Sesshomaru! Fight!'_

_Her mind, confused from the pain searing through her, and the ranting of the beast, yelled, 'Baka beast, I order you to be silent!'_

_'Fine! Me try! Let me have control!'_

_'No! I-' Another wave of pain flew through her. This time, she screamed out fiercely and fainted into the demons arms._

_"My sweet, Toshio will take perfect care of you." And he dragged her off into the night._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sooooooo, whaddya think? Let me know.


End file.
